El Ángel Guardián de Naruto
by Kamen Rider Predator
Summary: Meses después de que Naruto regresara a Konoha, decide que es hora de cambiar un poco su forma de ser, así que una noche mientras paseaba, algo extraño ocurrió, pues una linda chica cayo del cielo y parecía tener un par de... ¿alas?. ¡La llegada de un Ángel cambiara por completo la vida del ojiazul!. Primer Fic Dual de Predator y Kachorro, ¡No se lo pierdan!
1. Regreso

- Después de tanto trabajo que he tenido estos últimos meses en el taller, por fin podremos subir nuestro primer fic dual -decia Kamen Rider Predator que se veia muy cansado- lo bueno es que por fin tendré tiempo para avanzar con mis historias.

- Ya era hora -dijo Kachorro que se acercaba a Kamen Rider con un emparedado en las manos-.

- Ni me lo digas... oye, ¿de donde rayos sacaste ese emparedado? -pregunto Predator viendo que ese emparedado se le hacia muy familiar-.

- Era uno que estaba en tu refrigerador, no pensé que te molestara si lo tomaba -respondió Kachorro de forma tranquila mientras se sentaba en un sillon-

- ¿Estaba en mi refrigerador? -pregunto Predator mientras una pequeña vena pulsante aparecio en su frente- ...y ese emparedado... ¿era de queso con jamón y pollo?

- sip, incluso le agregue unas tiras de tocino -respondió Kachorro con una sonrisa mientras le daba otra mordida al emparedado-

- Kachorro... -dijo Predator con una voz fría y una aura negra- ...¡ESE ES MI EMPAREDADO! -grito molesto mientras sacaba una gran espada (Rebelion de Dante)- ¡DATE POR MUERTO, LADRÓN DE EMPAREDADOS!

-¿QUE? ESPERA ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO? -grito aterrado mientras esquivaba el primer golpe-

- QUEDATE QUIETO PARA CORTARTE EN PEDAZOS -ordeno Predator que lanzaba varios cortes y Kachorro hacia lo posible-.

Mientras tanto, Bastemon y Gardevoir observaban todo lo que pasaban para soltar un gran suspiro.

- ¿No hay un día en que esos dos dejen de discutir como niños tontos? -pregunto la Digimon viendo como Predator destruía todo a su paso con su espada y a Kachorro hacia lo posible de no terminar cortados en pedazos-.

- no estoy segura, pero lo que si se es que no tengo un novio normal, yo tengo un niño con barba -se quejo Gardevoir mirando a los dos pelear-

- Y yo a un gigante de dos metros que actúa como un niño de 5 años que hace bromas de mal gusto -dijo Bastemon soltando otro suspiro- al parecer tendremos que presentar la historia nosotras dos.

- eso parece, ¿de casualidad sabes de que se trata esta historia? -pregunto Gardevoir-

- Es un Crossover de Naruto y Sooroo no Otoroko... espera, Saare no Okoro... -la Digimon trataba de leer la ultima parte, porque le era difícil de leer- oye amigis, ¿que es lo que dice lo ultimo?

- para serte sincera, no entiendo lo que dice este cuaderno -respondió Gardevoir-

- A veces no puedo leer bien la letra de Predator-sama cuando escribe muy apresurado- menciono la Digimon- mejor le preguntare a el, ¡Predator-sama! ¿¡Como se llama el otro anime de este Crossover?

- ¡Sora no Otoshimono! -grito el que no dejaba de atacar a Kachorro con su arma- ¡Ahora si Kachorro, preparate para caer! -decia mientras tomaba pose de ataque con su espada-.

- ¡Jamas! -grito Kachorro mientras lleva su mano a su espalda y sacaba una espada estilo medieval , con un mango purpura y un peculiar símbolo triangular (master Sword)-

- ¡Al fin vas a pelear en vez de escaparse! ¡Eso hace que las cosas se pongas interesantes! -declaro Predator que se lanzo contra Kachorro-.

- Ven aqui y dame tu mejor golpe -reto Kachorro lanzándose contra Predator-

Y asi comenzó una gran batalla entre los dos escritores mientras sus espadas chocaban una contra la otra, y a la vez hacían que Gardevoir y Bastemon llevaban sus al rostro por como sus parejas seguían discutiendo, y todo se debía a un simple emparedado.

- ese par de idiotas debería estar arreglando este asunto del crossover en vez de pelear como niños estúpidos -se quejo la Pokémon Psíquica-

- Esos son un par de niños -menciono Bastemon para luego recordar lo del nombre del otro anime que dijo Predator- ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que el nombre de Sora no Otoshimono lo escuche en alguna parte, ¿tu sabes de que se trata ese anime? -le pregunto a Gardevoir-.

- bueno si mas no recuerdo, ese anime trata sobre unas chicas muy lindas que son llamadas angeloids, pero son confundidas por ángeles, tienen trajes mas reveladores que los de Sailor moon y son de características hermosas -dijo Gardevoir leyendo que decia en una tablet-

- ¡Ángeles! ¡Trajes atrevidos! -exclamo Bastemon muy roja- ¡Predator-sama, Kachorro-sempai, son un pervertidos!

- ¡No somos pervertidos, somos admiradores de la belleza femenina! -gritaron Predator y Kachorro que seguían peleando-.

- ¡admiradores mi pokeballs, ustedes son un par de niños pervertidos que no sabrían lo que es belleza femenina ni aunque Tsunade e Ino les coquetearan desnudas -respondió Gardevoir de forma tranquila mientras Kachorro estaba en posición fetal y sentado en una esquina mientras un aura de depresión le rodeaba y Predator comenzó a gruñir y decir cosas sobre Pokémon Bipolares-.

- Bien dicho amigis, ahora esos dos dejaran de pelear -dijo Bastemon felicitando a Gardevoir-.

- eso espero, pues el fic no se puede presentar solo y... -en ese momento se volvió a escuchar un choque de espadas, para ver a Kachorro y Kamen Rider Predator forcejeando el uno contra el otro mientras se miraban fijamente-

- ¡No otra vez! ¡A este paso no presentaremos el fic! -dijo la Digimon mas que cansado por los pleitos de ambos escritores-.

- bueno debido a que estos tarados no dejaran de pelear por un buen rato, aqui les dejamos el fic en el que estuvieron trabajando por mas de 7 meses, esperamos que lo disfruten -explico Gardevoir para dar inicio a la historia-.

* * *

- Blah blah blah (personajes hablando)

_- "Blah blah blah" _(personajes pensando)

**- Blah blah blah **(invocaciones o Bijū hablando)

_**- **__**"**__**Blah blah blah**__**"**_ (invocaciones o Bijū pensando)

* * *

Han pasado exactamente 3 años desde que Naruto Uzumaki y el Sannin Jiraiya dejaron Konoha para iniciar un viaje de entrenamiento, pues el chico debía aprender a controlar el poder Kyūbi y desaparecer del mapa para que la organización de criminales rango S, Akatsuki no lo encontrara.

Ahora mismo podemos observar el portón rojo de la aldea, donde están dos de los Shinobi más 'responsables' de toda la aldea de Konoha, los cuales se están echando una pequeña siesta.

En ese momento Izumo comenzó a despertar para ver como tres personas se acercaban, dos de ellos los pudo reconocer de inmediato, así que procedió a despertar a su compañero Kotetsu.

- Vaya, al parecer Jiraiya-sama y Naruto han regresado de su entrenamiento -dijo Izumo al recocer a dos de las persona que se acercaban a la entrada- que extraño, hay alguien que los acompaña -menciono el al notar a la tercera persona que los acompañaba-.

- ¿Y quien es esa persona que los acompaña? -pregunto Kotetsu que bostezaba, pero su compañero no le respondió- ¿Izumo, que pasa? -volvió a preguntar pero nuevamente no le respondieron. Luego Kotetsu noto que la cara de su compañero tenia una expresión de como si hubiera visto algo que lo dejo impactado-

- K-Kotetsu...¿tu c-crees que los...Á-Ángeles existen? -dijo Izumo que no podía creer lo que veía, mientras que su compañero le respondió con un simple 'no'- pues...creo q-que si existen -sin mas que decir, Kotetsu se levanto para ver lo que su compañero le señalaba y de inmediato quedo impresionado con lo que ve-.

Frente a ellos una hermosa chica de cabello rosa se acercaba a la aldea, de piel blanca, facciones delicadas y unos hermosos ojos verdes. La chica traía un vestido de color blanco, el cual dejaba libre la parte de los hombros, dejando ver un gran escote y unos pechos copa D, una pequeña cintura y de largas piernas y torneadas piernas las cuales eran cubiertas por unas largas mallas blancas, las cuales eran apenas cubiertas por una mini falda. Lo que mas destacaba a esta chica eran unas hermosas y curiosas alas rosas en su espalda.

Ambos Shinobis de Konoha se miraron desafiantes para después salir corriendo con la intención de atender a la hermosa joven, pero nunca contaron con que ella viniera abrazando el brazo de Naruto.

- Vaya chicos, esto si es un recibimiento jejeje, no espere que vinieran hasta aquí para saludarme, seguro que me extrañaron -dijo el rubio sonriendo a los Shinobis que no le hacían caso- ¿chicos? -menciono Naruto muy confundido-

Naruto ahora vestía una chaqueta Naranja con la parte superior negra, su banda Shinobi era negra y sus pantalones naranjas con una franja negra. El rubio se miraba más alto y más maduro. Pero eso no les importo a Izumo y Kotetsu, su atención estaba fija en la hermosa chica que acompañaba al rubio.

- ¡Sea bienvenida a Konoha, linda señorita! -dijeron los dos Chūnin para luego verse de forma desafiante-.

- ¡Olvídalo Kotetsu, yo vi primero a esta belleza! -grito Izumo a su compañero-.

- ¡Jamás, esta bella dama merece un caballero como yo! -respondió Kotetsu que se preparaba a lanzarse a golpes-.

- Oigan ustedes dos -hablo Naruto llamando la atención de los dos Chūnin- no se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero ella viene conmigo -señalo el como la pelirosa abrazaba su brazo, luego volteo para ver a la chica- ¿como te sientes Ikaros-chan? Fue un largo viaje para llegar a la aldea -pregunto el ojiazul-.

- Me encuentro bien, Masutā (Maestro) -menciono la pelirosa de forma neutra-.

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, solo llámame por mi nombre -dijo el rubio, desde que conoció a la joven, ella no ha dejado de llamarlo como su maestro-.

- De acuerdo Masutā -volvió a decir la pelirosa mientras Naruto bajaba la cabeza en señal de derrota-.

- Mejor vallamos a ver a Obaa-chan, con su permiso chicos -decía el rubio que paso entremedio de los Chūnin junto con Ikaros. Una vez que pasaron por la entrada principal dejando a Izumo y Kotetsu que lloraban, y a la vez pensaban en una cosa-.

- _"¡Eres un maldito suertudo Naruto!"_ -pensaron los dos Chūnin que no dejaban de llorar.

Una vez que nuestro grupo de Shinobis retomo su camino a la aldea, Naruto noto que la apariencia de su compañera Ikaros era muy llamativa, pues todos los aldeanos la miraban, las mujeres con recelo mientras los hombres con una expresión pervertida en el rostro.

- Naruto, Ikaros ya es una chica grande, no entiendo por que le pediste que caminara junto a ti -replico el Sannin-.

- Lo hago porque no quiero que te aproveches de ellas -dijo el rubio que miraba al Sannin de mala gana- ¿o vas a negar lo que paso hace unas semanas cuando estábamos cerca de la ciudad de Tanzaku?

- Yo solo le hago un bien a la comunidad al convertir a Ikaros en una estrella en mis libros -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa pervertida, y de paso se enfocaba en los grandes pechos de la pelirosa-.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, no permitiré que la uses para sus tontos libros! -exclamo el rubio que se separo de Ikaros para luego conectarle un buen derechazo y mandar a Jiraiya a volar contra un muro- ¡Para que aprendas de una vez, viejo pervertido! -luego Naruto vuelves con la pelirosa, quien nuevamente se aferra al brazo de su maestro- mejor sigamos Ikaros-chan, Obaa-chan nos espera -dicho eso ambos jóvenes se retiran dejando al Sannin entre los escombros-.

- Nadie me respeta -menciono el Gama Sannin para después desmayarse entre los escombros-

Mientras tanto Naruto e Ikaros avanzaban por la aldea mientras se dirigían a la Mansión del Hokage, algo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue que Ikaros miraba con atención y a detalle cada lugar de la aldea.

- ¿Que te parece la aldea, Ikaros-chan? -pregunto Naruto a la chica que miraba a su alrededor-.

- Esta aldea es muy grande, es distinto a los pueblos que visitamos hace tiempo -respondió con una voz cálida y calmada la chica de la mirada perdida-.

- Claro que lo es, no por nada Konoha es una de las aldeas ninjas mas poderosas -menciono el rubio con orgullo, luego de eso, puso una mirada muy seria- escucha Ikaros-chan, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablamos antes de que dejáramos la Ciudad de Tanzaku? -pregunto el mirando a la chica que lo miraba con esa mirada inexpresiva-

- Usted dijo que pase lo que pase, no le dijera a nadie de quien soy, o de donde vengo -respondió Ikaros recordando cada palabra de lo que dijo su maestro- Masutā ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? -hablo la chica con su cálida voz-

- Por supuesto -menciono el rubio-.

- ¿Por que no debo decirles a las personas que soy un Angeloid? -pregunto la chica de la mirada pérdida-.

- La razón es para protegerte, hay personas que pueden hacerte cosas malas para descubrir tus habilidades -respondió Naruto que dejo de caminar para después mirar a la pelirosa- no quiero que nada malo te pase, eres importante para mi, Ikaros-chan.

La pelirosa se sonrojo de manera leve al escuchar esas palabras, y al no saber como responder a la situación solo pego su mejilla a la del rubio, y al no medir su fuerza termino aplastando al rubio contra el muro. Los aldeanos miraron esto y una gota bajo por su nuca al ver como Naruto termino contra el muro mientras la chica recargaba su mejilla contra la del rubio.

- jejejeje... ¡AUCH!... jejejeje... yo también... te quiero -dijo el rubio mientras daba leves palmaditas en la cabeza de la Angeloid-.

Una vez de que Naruto se despegara del muro con la ayuda de Ikaros, ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage para hablar con Tsunade. Mientras tanto, la Hokage se encontraba como siempre lidiando con el tedioso papeleo.

- Como odio este trabajo -se quejo Tsunade que observaba la enorme pila de documento que tenia en frente- ¿como es que Naruto quiere ser Hokage si tiene que lidiar con esto? -pregunto frustrada-.

- Recuerde que Naruto es un chico con el sueño de ser reconocido, quien sabe, probablemente el papeleo no sea lo suyo -dijo Shizune quien supervisaba que la rubia hiciera su trabajo-.

- No empecemos de nuevo Shizune -le advirtió su maestra mientras que la pelinegra solo sonreía- ahora que lo recuerdo ¿no se suponía que hoy mismo Jiraiya regresaría junto con Naruto?

- Bueno eso dice el último mensaje que nos mando con un sapo -respondió la secretaria-.

- Es verdad, ¿pero a que se referiría de que no vendrían solos? ¿De que una "ángel" los acompañaba? -pregunto la rubia que pensaba sobre lo que decía la carta que recibió-.

- A decir verdad, puede que Naruto conoció a esa persona especial, desde que lo conocimos era un pequeño y revoltoso niño. Seria bueno ver que tenga a una chica en su vida lo hace madurar -menciono Shizune, mientras Tsunade imaginaba al rubio en un bar de mala muerte siendo rodeado por mujeres de compañía que lo abrazaban y besaban de forma lasciva, mientras le servían mas y mas sake en una copa-.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS JIRAIYA, CORROMPISTE A MI HIJO! -rugió la Hokage que se desquito con su escritorio y romperlo en varios pedazos, Shizune se asusto bastante por eso y se arrepintió de bromearle a su maestra-.

Minutos después de que unos Jōnin trajeran un nuevo escritorio a su líder, alguien golpeo la puerta, Tsunade al escucharla se calmo y acomodo como pudo el escritorio para dar el pase y dejar ver a Naruto, ambas mujeres se alegran de ver al rubio se veía mas alto, pero cuando vieron a la chica que estaba a su lado, ellas quedaron en shock por como vestía, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ella tenia alas en su espalda.

- ¡Hola Obaa-chan, Shizune-neechan! ¡He regresado de mi entrenamiento! -dijo Naruto entrando a la oficina junto con Ikaros-.

- Na... Naruto ¿Qu-Quien e-es ella? -pregunto Shizune con miedo, pues no sabia como reaccionaria su maestra-_"__¡P__or __Rikudō__ Sennin__, estoy segura que puede competir contra Tsunade-sama en __físico__!__"_ -pensó la secretaria de la Hokage admirando el cuerpo de Ikaros-.

- "¡_No, no, no y no, no pienso aceptarlo hasta que Naruto diga__ quien es esta joven__!__"_ -pensó la mujer esperanzada mientras esperando la respuesta de Naruto-.

- Ella es Ikaros -chan y es mi… -el rubio no pudo terminar por que Tsunade se levanto de su silla y paso por en medio de Naruto y la pelirosa-.

En ese momento Tsunade salio de su oficina de la torre dejando confundidos a los presentes, mientras tanto en las calles de la aldea, los aldeanos miraron el rostro enfurecido de la Hokage y eso no significaba nada bueno, así que lo mejor fue apartarse de su camino de ella. Su caminata no duro mucho hasta encontrar a una cabellera blanca familiar entre unos escombros, Tsunade sonrío de forma maléfica y se trono los nudillos.

Mientras tanto con Jiraiya.

El Gama Sennin se levanta de forma lenta por el golpe que le dio su alumno Naruto, dejandolo adolorido.

- Ese Gaki golpea muy duro, creo que me aflojo la mandíbula -dijo Jiraiya moviéndose la mandíbula con la mano-.

- No será lo único que se te afloje - dijo Tsunade que aparecio frente a Jiraiya tronándose los nudillos-.

- TSU-TSU-TSUNA-D-D-DE -dijo con miedo el hombre, y antes de que dijera alguna palabra, Tsunade comenzó a golpear sin parar- !AAAAAAH, ESPERA TSUNADE ESO DUELE! - se escucho el grito de Jiraiya por toda la aldea- !POR FAVOR, AAAAHHH MI RIÑON! ¡AUUUHH MI OTRO RIÑON! -gritaba el gama Sannin haciendo que toda Konoha lo escuche-.

De regreso a la torre…

Naruto, Ikaros y Shizune escuchaban los gritos de dolor por parte del Sannin, el solo podía pedir que no lo matara para que le siguieran entrenado como se debe. Una vez que los gritos de dolor terminaron, Shizune dio por terminada la paliza de Jiraiya y que su maestra estaría de regreso, fue cuando la morena volvió la vista a la chica que acompañaba a Naruto para notar que tenía unas lindas alas.

- Son unas bonitas alas, ¿de que están echas? - pregunto Shizune, pero Ikaros no respondió y movió sus alas a voluntad- ¡Aaaahh! ¡S...sus alas... s...se movieron! -señalo ella asustada-.

- _"¡Ay no, ya se di cuenta de sus alas!"_ -pensaba Naruto al ver que Shizune se dio cuenta de las alas de Ikaros- ¿moverse? Eso es imposible Shizune-neechan, estas alas están echas de papel de diario -dijo el rubio tratando de sonar tranquilo, cosa que dio resultado-.

- ¡Pe-pero y-yo juraría qu-que... -en eso la morena quedo callada al ver algo que jamás pensó-

- ¿Que pasa Shizune-neechan? -pregunto Naruto al ver que la pelinegra se quedo callada, así que volteo para ver lo que ella observaba- parece que si hubieras visto... -en ese momento el rubio volteo a ver a Ikaros y entender el por que Shizune estaba callada-.

- ¡E... Ella...ella...e...e...lla... esta... esta volando! -señalo la pelinegra que no podia creer lo que veia-.

- Masutā ¿sucede algo? -pregunto Ikaros que se acerco a su maestro- ¿se encuentra bien?-.

- !IKAROS-CHAN TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS ESAS COSAS! -grito el rubio demasiado alarmado al ver a la pelirosa flotando-.

- ¡Tienes mucho de que explicar, maldito pervertido! -eran los gritos de la Hokage que regresaba a su oficina, y de paso arrastraba a un muy mutilado Jiraiya- ¡Tu deber era de entrenar a Naruto como shinobi, no de que le enseñes tus tontas ideas pervertidas para conquistar a mujerzuela como... -cuando la rubia entro a la oficina, quedo impactada al ver que la joven de cabellos rosados y traje revelador estaba flotando en el aire- Ella... e... e..ella...esta...

- Demonios, ya la descubrieron -dijo el rubio sabiendo que tarde o temprano descubrirían el secreto de Ikaros-.

Horas después de lo que pasó en la oficina de la Hokage, y de curar a Jiraiya, ahora mismo la rubia se encontraba sentada en su silla viendo al Sannin, a Naruto junto con la chica de la mirada pérdida.

- Muy bien, ustedes tres me deben una muy buena explicación de lo que acabo de ver hace unas horas -ordeno la Hokage con los brazos cruzados-

- Oye Ero-sennin. ¿y que hacemos? -pregunto Naruto esperando apoyo de su sensei-.

- Ahora si necesitas mi ayuda, ¿por que no se la pides a tu esclava? -dijo Jiraiya de forma sarcástica, lo cual alarmo a Naruto-.

- ¿¡Esclava!? -dijeron la Hokage y su asistente que miraban al rubio, no hay que decir que se veían muy molestas por lo de 'esclava' - ¡Naruto, nos puedes explicar eso de que ella es tu esclava! -ordenaron Tsunade y Shizune señalando a Ikaros-.

- Masutā -hablo de forma tranquila la pelirosa pero el rubio estaba muy alterado por las acusaciones como para hacerle caso-.

En eso la Angeloid miro a las presentes, pero hubo algo que le llamo mas la atención en una de ellas.

- Explícame en este momento Naruto Uzumaki por que tu... tu... -expreso furiosa la rubio para después su rostro se pusiera rojo de la rabia-.

- Naruto, será mejor decirle la verdad a Tsunade -declaro el Gama-sennin dejando al rubio preocupado- sabes perfectamente que no podemos ocultar la verdad sobre Ikaros -al finalizar, el rubio dio un suspiro en señal de derrota-.

- Creo que tienes razón Ero-sennin -dijo Naruto para luego mirar a la Hokage- Obaa-chan, debo decirle la verdad sobre... -antes de pudiera decir una palabras, se llevo la gran sorpresa al ver a Ikaros manoseando los enormes atributos de Tsunade- ¡I-I-Ikaros-chan que haces!

- Sandia madura -dijo con simpleza la chica de la mirada perdida, mientras Jiraiya sacaba su libreta y escribía como loco al ver a Ikaros manoseando a Tsunade-.

- ¡Na... Naruto, di...ahhhh... dile a es...esa chica...q..que aaaahh me de... deje en paz! -pidió la Hokage entre gemidos- ¡Ji-Jiraiya, juro q...que... aaaaaah... que... que si tu aaaah... te... te atre...ves a... poner... es...es ahhhhh... esto en tu libro... t...te matare! -expresaba la mujer la cual sentía que no se podía mover y respiraba de manera agitada, mientras su rostro adquiría un tenue sonrojo-.

- ¡Suficiente Ikaros-chan, deja de manosear a Obaa-chan! -dijo Naruto para luego separar a la pelirosa de Tsunade- ¡Se puede saber el por que hiciste eso! ¡Lo que hiciste es una locura!

- ...Sandias -susurro la pelirosa que observaba los pechos de una muy agitada Hokage-.

- ¡Esas no son sandias! -grito el rubio que apuntaba el enorme pecho de la rubia la cual aun respiraba agitada y mantenía el sonrojo en su rostro- Bueno, quizás lo sean por el tamaño ¡Pero esas no son sandias, nunca vuelvas a hacer cosas como esas, me escuchaste! -la pelirosa solo baja la cabeza por el regaño de su maestro-.

- Lo siento, Masutā -dijo Ikaros un poco triste, pero en ese momento sintió como Naruto acariciaba su cabeza-.

- Por esta vez te perdono, pero que no se vuelva a repetir -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-.

Ante dichas palabras la Angeloid asiente y se pone al lado de Naruto mientras Tsunade pensaba en si debía preguntar o no preguntar acerca de la chica.

- Na...Naruto... -menciono la mujer pero fue interrumpida-.

- ¡Pero que clase de lunática es tu novia Naruto! ¿¡Como es que se atrevió a hacerle eso a Tsunade-sama!? -dijo molesta Shizune- ¿¡Como es que la perdonas tan rápido!? ¡Eso simplemente no es correcto! -menciono la secretaria de la Hokage mirando a la chica de la mirada perdida-

- Shizune-neecha, Ikaros-chan no es mi novia y tampoco sabia lo que estaba haciendo, ella no sabe mucho de las cosas que hacemos en este mundo -mención el rubio que defendió a Ikaros, aunque la pelinegra y la rubia abrieron por completo sus ojos al oír que esa chica venia de otro mundo-.

- ¿Como que ella no es de este mundo? -pregunto la morena confundida-.

- Naruto, sabes que no me gustan las cosas difíciles, dime que esta pasando o yo misma me encargo de regresarte a primer año de academia -grito la Hokage asustando a Naruto-.

- Tsunade, lo que te dijo Naruto es cierto, Ikaros no pertenece a este mundo -dijo Jiraiya que tomo la palabra- jovencita, diles la verdad sobre ti.

- No puedo, Masutā me dijo que no puedo hablar con nadie sobre mí -dijo la pelirosa-.

- No te preocupes Ikaros-chan, Obaa-chan y Shizune-neechan son persona de confianza -menciono el rubio que coloca su mano en el hombro de la chica de mirada perdida- puedes decirle con confianza quien eres.

- ¡Quieren hablar claro de una vez o me verán obligada a prohibir la entrada Masculina a las termales y al Ichiraku! -grito la mujer asustando a Naruto y Jiraiya que le pedían a Ikaros que dijera todo-.

En ese momento Ikaros dejo el brazo de Naruto y puso su vista frente a las mujeres, lo cual causo que Tsunade agarrara a Shizune y se escondiera detrás de ella para evitar ser manoseada de nuevo, mientras la morena se ponía nerviosa, pues no sabia de que era capas la llamada Ikaros.

- Buenos días, Suika no josei (mujer sandia)-saludo la pelirosa de forma educada a la Hokage, quien tuvo un tic en uno de sus ojos por como la llamaron- mi nombre es Ikaros, soy una Angeloid de clase mascota que esta al servicio de mi Masutā -dicho eso, Tsunade y Shizune estaban sorprendidas de lo que escucharon, pero a la vez estaban confundidas por no saber que es eso de 'Angeloid' que menciono la chica de la mirada perdida-.

- ¡Jiraiya, que ideas locas le metiste en la cabeza a esta pobre joven! -grito Tsunade que se preparaba para darle otra golpiza al pobre Sannin-.

- ¡Por favor Tsunade debes calmarte, yo no le hice nada a Ikaros, lo que te dijo es cierto, ella es una Angeloid! -dijo el Gama-sennin como defensa-.

- ¿Esperen un momento, que es eso de Angeloid mascota? ¿Algún tipo de esclava sexual que pueden comprar? -pregunto molesta decepcionada de Naruto pues lo creía diferente-

- No es nada de eso Shizune-neechan, no tenemos idea de lo que son los Angeloids, o de donde vienen. Solo sabemos que ellas solo obedecen las órdenes de sus amos -dijo el rubio como defensa-.

- Ahora me siento mas tranquila al saber que no es una esclava de Naruto, pero aun hay algo que no me han dicho... ¿como la conocieron? -pregunto la mujer alzando una ceja-

- Veras Obaa-chan, la cosa sucedió de una forma que no podrás creerlo -menciono el rubio un poco nerviosa y Tsunade no entendía bien de lo que hablaba su hijo- todo empezó hace seis meses, en el País del Rayo...

Flashback

En algún lugar del País del Rayo, se podía ver a Naruto que entrenaba arduamente, ya que le quedaba 6 meses para terminar su viaje y regresar a Konoha.

Una vez que termino su rutina de practica, Jiraiya le dijo a su alumno que puede tomarse el día para descansar, el rubio se dirigió a un gran árbol a lo lejos de donde acampaba para descansar debajo de la sombra del árbol para relajarse y pensar en las cosas que sucedieron en su viaje.

Durante su viaje aprendió muchas cosas, descubrió que tenían dos tipo de Chakra elementales y que gracias a la ayuda de alguien, logro dominar los poderes del Kyūbi. También logro madurar con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke dejo de ser el mismo cuando trato de matarlo en el Valle del fin y de lo que sentía por Sakura había muerto al ver que jamás tuvo una oportunidad de ser feliz con ella.

La noche había caído y Naruto seguía descansando para liberar un poco de estrés, aun tenia muchas cosas que pensar, pero sobre todo pensar bien en sus sentimientos hacia Sakura, pues comenzaba a darse cuenta que ella nunca lo iba a amar pues estaba encaprichada con el traidor.

- Bueno, ahora que se lo que siento por Sakura no es nada, será mejor dar vuelta a la hoja, seguro que hay una chica indicada para mi -dijo el rubio- aunque sera dificil con la suerte que tengo -suspiro el Uzumaki-.

En ese momento un fuerte viento se soltó lo cual asombro a Naruto, para después ver un extraño circulo en el cielo del cual salían rayos, para al final salir una bola rosada que se dirigía a su dirección, Naruto estaba asombrado pues jamás había visto algo parecido, pero al ver que la cosa esa se dirigía hacia el tuvo que alejarse del lugar para después escucharse el estruendo del sonoro impacto.

- ¡Pero que demonios fue eso! -exclamo Naruto mirando el hueco del cual salía humo, pero debido a la tierra solo podía apreciar una silueta, la cual no podía identificar, pero cuando el humo se, lo primero que miro fue una cabellera rosada. Una que pudo reconocer fácilmente- ¡Sakura! -grito preocupado por la condición su compañera de equipo, sin tener que pensarlo, dio un salto al agujero para rescatar de su amiga y cargarla en su espalda- ¡demonios, esta más pesada de lo que yo recordaba! -menciono el rubio mientras pegaba la cabeza de Sakura a su pecho para que no respirara el polvo-.

En ese momento una enorme estructura comenzaron a caer desde el mismo agujero que cayo Sakura, luego vio con horror como los restos de la estructura se venían hacia el, así que Naruto termino apresurando el paso y evitando que esta les cayera encima, ambos estaban en el suelo y fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, esta chica no era Sakura Haruno.

El ojiazul pudo notar que el único parecido que tenía con su compañera de equipo era su cabello rosa, ya que esta chica era totalmente diferente a su compañera, Naruto tenia que admitir que era muy hermosa y que era capaz de dejar a cualquier Kunoichi en vergüenza. En ese momento noto que esta chica tenia algo que le llamo su atención

- ¿Alas... ella tiene alas? -dijo el rubio al observar las grandes alas que tenia esta chica que cayo del agujero- ...es un ángel -susurro a lo bajo mientras contemplaba la belleza de la pelirosa. Pero en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algunos escombros que seguían cayendo de ese agujero- ¡demonios, tengo que sacarla de aquí! -dicho eso cargo a la pelirosa a su espalda para comenzar a correr y de paso evitar los escombros que le caían encima-.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, Jiraiya esperaba a su alumno que aun no llegaba.

- Ese Gaki, por que se demora tanto -decía el Gama Sennin que comenzaba a desesperarse- ¡si ese idiota no viene tendré que ir a buscarlo! -en eso comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su alumno-.

El Sannin apenas dio unos pasos para quedarse quieto debido a lo que estaba viendo. Desde el cielo, un extraño agujero apareció de la nada dejando caer varios escombros, pero lo que mas le preocupo, es que su alumno estaba en el lugar en donde estaba ese agujero.

- ¡No puede, Naruto! -exclamo el Sannin al recordar que su alumno estaba afuera, así que salio corriendo para ir a buscarlo y ver si se encontraba a salvo-.

Naruto hacia lo posible de evitar de ser aplastado junto con la chica, pero para su mala suerte fue que se tropezó y que una gran parte de los restos venían hacia el, cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego. Al abrir los ojos el rubio noto que se encontraba por los aires, asombrado por esto volteo para atrás y noto que la chica ángel lo había salvado y ahora estaban volando.

- Comienza la modificación -exclamo la chica con una voz cálida que jamás había escuchado, en ese momento una cadena apareció en el cuello de la chica y comenzó a descender hasta amarrarse a la mano de Naruto, el cual no entendía nada de lo que pasaba-.

Una vez que el peligro paso, ambos descendieron del suelo y la chica se arrodillo frente al asombrado rubio. Jiraiya llego al lugar y vio los restos caídos, pero lo que mas lo dejo sin palabras fue la joven con alas cerca de su alumno.

- Un gusto en conocerlo, soy una Angeloid de clase mascota -revelo la chica levantando su rostro y dejando apreciar unos ojos verdes- estoy aquí para cumplir todos tus deseos, Masutā- declaro la Angeliod-.

- Angeloid -murmuro Naruto ante la pelirosa-.

Fin del flashback

Después de haber contado como conocieron a Ikaros, la Hokage y Shizune estaban intentando procesar lo que acababan de escuchar pero les era algo difícil de creer.

- Naruto... ¿¡Acaso crees que soy una tonta!? ¡Esa es la peor historia falsa que he escuchado en toda mi vida! -grito la rubia Hokage que rompía por segunda vez en el día el nuevo escritorio que le trajeron- ¡Mas le vale que me digan sobre quien es esta Angelonosecuando, o si no los voy... -amenazo la mujer rubia-.

- Naruto no te ha mentido Tsunade. Es mas, yo fui testigo de lo que sucedió esa noche y de como Ikaros salvo al Gaki de una muerte segura -interrumpió Jiraiya dejando en silencio a la rubia y a Shizune- lo creas o no, esta joven es una Angeloid y puede hacer cosas increíbles.

- ¡Pues Angeloid o no, no lo voy a creer hasta que me lo prueben, pues es imposible eso que ustedes dicen! -declaro la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mientras Naruto y Jiraiya suspiraban, pues conocían bien la mente de la mujer-

- Tengo una idea de como Obaa-chan nos pueda creer -dijo el rubio llamando la atención de todos- Ikaros-chan, necesito que uses una de tus cartas.

- Hai, Masutā -la pelirosa saco una extraña carta que brillaba, Tsunade y Shizune miraban con atención aquel objeto que no parecía ser una carta ordinaria-.

- Muchas gracias Ikaros-chan -agradeció Naruto acariciando la cabeza de la chica de la mirada perdida- Obaa-chan, ¿cual es tu Sake favorito de todos?

- ¿Eh? -decía Tsunade que no entendía nada- ¿Que tiene que ver esa pregunta con...

- Eso no importa, solo responde a mi pregunta -interrumpió el rubio, cosa que molesto un poco a la Hokage -.

- es obvio que el Hisame (tormenta helada) de Kiri es muy bueno, pero sin duda mi favorito es el Supaishīna funmatsu (polvo picante) es el mejor pues al ingerirlo porque te deja una calidez interna muy agradable... ¿pero eso a que viene Naruto? -menciono la mujer-

- Es para demostrarte que te digo la verdad -menciono el rubio con una gran sonrisa para luego ver a la pelirosa- Ikaros-chan, quiero que me traigas 20 botellas grandes de los Sake que menciono Obaa-chan.

- Hai, Masutā -dijo Ikaros para ver la carta que tenía en su mano- Transport -exclamo con su serena voz para que al instante una extraña energía de colores cubriera toda la habitación y que después apareciera las 20 botellas de cada Sake que le pidió Naruto.

- ¿Y que te parece esto Obaa-chan, es prueba suficiente para que me creas? -decía Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna por las expresiones que tenían la Hokage y su asistente-.

- ¡P...Pero...como...cuando! -decia Shizune que no podía creer de lo que acaba de suceder, mientras que con Tsunade...-.

- Esto... esto es... esto es... ¡ES HERMOSO! -grito la Hokage muy emocionada mientras corría como niña en una tienda de juguetes para verlas y asegurarse de que su regalo sean reales y no una ilusión, y para su alegría, las botellas eran reales- ¡Esto es lo que mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida! ¿¡Pero con cual debo empezar!? -pregunto ella que se decidía en cual trago bebería primero- ¡Quizás deba empezar con un poco de Hisame para relajarme, o mejor con Supaishīna funmatsu para recuperar energía! -luego Tsunade fue con los jóvenes para darles un gran abrazo -¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, y mil gracias! ¡-No sabes lo feliz que me haz hecho Naruto, asi que desde este momento comenzare los preparativos para tu boda con la linda jovencita que te acompaña. Desde este momento ambos tienen mi bendición! -declaro Tsunade muy emocionada-.

- ¡B-Bo-Boda! -exclamo Naruto impactado por las palabras de la Hokage-.

- Masutā, ¿que es eso de una boda? -pregunto Ikaros que no conocía esa palabra-.

- Solo es una enorme fiesta donde festejaremos la unión amorosa entre tu y mi pequeño rubio cabeza hueca -explico Tsunade desordenandole los cabellos al impactado Naruto-.

- ¡Ni siquiera estoy saliendo con Ikaros-chan, no digas esas locuras, Obaa-chan! -reclamo Naruto bastante apenado por las cosas que decia la Hokage-.

- No te pongas asi, alegrate que tienes una linda novia que te hará feliz -dijo Tsunade sin dejar de sonreír, y a la vez Naruto gruñía por las cosas que decia la Hokage- ahora si me disculpan, tengo unos Sake que probar -sin perder tiempo, la mujer tomo una de las botellas para abrirla y comenzar a beber-.

- ¡Noooo, no puede ser! -grito Shizune que lloraba de manera cómica-.

- ¿Que pasa Shizune-neechan? -pregunto Naruto que veia a la pelinegra llorar-.

- Ya han pasado días de que Tsunade-sama no completara los informes... y ahora que tiene todo ese Sake... ¡No es justo! -chillo la pelinegra sacandole unas gotas a Naruto y Jiraiya, e Ikaros observaba todo sin comprender lo que pasaba-.

- No exageres Shizune, después terminare ese odioso papeleo, ahora deja a una mujer disfrutar uno de los placeres que le brinda la vida -menciono la rubia dispuesta a beber de la primera botella-.

- ¡Eso si que no! -grito Shizune, la cual ya le había arrebatado la botella de la mano- ¡primero terminara su trabajo, después podrá emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia! -reclamo ella molesta-

- ¡Shizuuuuneeeeee, Naruto me las dioooo! ¡Dámela, dámela, dámela, Naruto me la dio, es MIA, dámela! -decía la mujer intentando alcanzar la botella de sake, mientras Shizune le alejaba la botella lo mas que podía-.

- ¡Primero cumpla con su trabajo como Hokage y termine de firmar los documentos! -ordeno Shizune mas que molesta mientras que una derrotada Tsunade continuo con sus deberes- No puedo creer que una simple carta pueda hacer cosas como la de traer botellas de Sake ¿Acaso es un tipo de técnicas que usan las Angeloid? -pregunto ella mientras sellaba las botellas en un pergamino que llevaba consigo-.

- No es ningún de técnicas que uso Ikaros-chan...mas bien...ummmm...que mejor ella se los explique -menciono el rubio dándole la palabra a la pelirosa-.

- Estas cartas como ustedes lo llamarían en su lenguaje, es un dispositivo de teletransportación. Basado en la petición de Masutā, puedo ordenar el equipo necesario de la Synapse -menciono Ikaros, pero al parecer, Tsunade y Shizune no entendieron nada de lo que explico la joven-.

- ¿Synapse? -menciono confundida la morena -¿Que es esa Synapse? -pregunto la morena-

- Es cierto, ¿que rayos es eso de Synapse? -pregunto la molesta rubia mientras continuaba con el papeleo-.

- ¡Trabaje o botare todas las botellas a la basura! -amenazo Shizune, haciendo que Tsunade acelerará el proceso-.

- _"Me las pagaras Shizune"_ -pensó de inmediato la Hokage que seguía escribiendo rápidamente-.

- Por saber, Ikaros-san, ¿nos puedes decir que es eso de Synapse? -pregunto la pelinegra-.

- No tengo información de la Synapse, yo solo recuerdo despertar con mi Masutā en brazos -respondió la chica-.

- Eso es extraño ahora que lo mencionas -dijo Shizune- aunque posiblemente podríamos ayudarte con tu memoria pues tenemos a un experto, quizás Inoichi-san nos pueda... -en eso la morena fue interrumpida por la Hokage-.

- No creo que sea buena idea Shizune, Inoichi puede estar capacitado pero no creo que sea conveniente revelar los secretos de Ikaros -mencion la rubia Hokage haciendo que Naruto suspirara de alivio-.

- Gracias por no revelar lo de Ikaros-chan, me sentiría terrible si algo malo le llegara a pasar -declaro el rubio con un leve sonrojo-.

En ese momento la pelirosa volvió a pegar su mejilla contra la del rubio para demostrar su cariño a el, uno pensaría que era una muestra de cariño entre ambos... pero al tener en cuenta que es una Angeloid un poco despistada, no calculo su fuerza y termino atorando de nuevo a Naruto en la pared

- !Naruto! - grito la rubia preocupada por su hijo no oficial, mientras dejaba sus obligaciones para mover a Ikaros y revisar al rubio- ¡Naruto, Naruto mi niño! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste? -pregunto mientras tocaba el pecho del rubio buscando que no hubiera fracturas-

- Auch... eso dolió...mucho -se quejo el rubio mientras Tsunade le curaba algunas raspones que tenia en su rostros-.

- ¿Q-Que fue lo que hizo Ikaros? -pregunto Shizune mirando lo que acababa de ocurrir-.

- No se preocupen... así es como... Ikaros-chan me demuestra su cariño -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza de la chica de la mirada perdida-.

Ante dicho comentario Tsunade y Shizune sonrieron, pues ya les hacia mucha falta el rubio en la aldea, pero esa linda atmósfera fue interrumpida por…

- Si así se demuestran cuanto te quiere, es seguro que Tsunade esta loca por mi -expreso Jiraiya riéndose de la situación, haciendo que Tsunade se molestaba por las palabras de su viejo amigo-.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando a un joven de cabello negro amarrado en una coleta alta, el cual vestía un chaleco de Jōnin, a su lado estaba una joven rubia que tenia su pelo amarrado en 4 coletas, vestía un kimono Negro y un abanico amarrado a su espalda. Eran Shikamaru y Temari que llegaron a la oficina.

Shikamaru se sorprendió al ver a su amigo de vuelta sonrío de lado, pues a pesar de que Naruto era muy problemático, era su amigo. Mientras que Temari no sabia que pensar, el pequeño y bobo rubio que conoció se miraba diferente, en ese momento la rubia de Suna volteo para ver a Shikamaru, pero este estaba cubriéndose la nariz por una extraña razón, así que ella miro enfrente y entendió el porque ese holgazán se puso asi.

Ella vio a una chica de cabellos rosado que estaba aprisionando el brazo de Naruto entre sus pechos, ver a esa chica le daba unas ganas de desatar una extraña furia interna que tenia, la cual no sabia como explicarla pues era imposible que fueran celos.

- Hola Shikamaru, Temari, ha pasado mucho tiempo -saludo el rubio a los recién llegados-.

- Eeeh...si, ha pasado...mucho tiempo -dijo Shikamaru que no dejaba de observar a la chica de cabello rosado-.

- Si... lo mismo lo digo -decía la rubia de Suna que trataba de contenerse las ganas de acabar con esa chica que se aferraba al brazo del rubio- _"¿quien rayos es esa rarita, y por que estoy celosa de que esa este cerca del idiota de Naruto?"_ -pensaba Temari que no dejaba de ver a los chicos-.

- Naruto…. que yo recuerde, cuando te fuiste a entrenar… te habías ido solo con Jiraiya-sama... pero no... no pensé que vendrías acompañado -menciono el joven Nara que prácticamente no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Ikaros-.

- Shikamaru busca una cubeta, esta dejando caer la baba al piso -señalo Temari mas que molesta y a la vez celosa de que la pelirosa se lleve la atención-.

- Bueno, a ella es mi… -menciono Naruto para ser interrumpido por Ikaros-.

- Me llamo Ikaros, soy una Angeloid de clase mascota tipo Alpha y que esta al servicio de mi Masutā -se presento la chica de la mirada perdida, y eso provoco que el rubio nuevamente se lleve la mano al rostro debido a que Ikaros volvió hablar demás-.

- ¿Angeloid... clase mascota? -dijeron Shikamaru y Temari confundidos por lo que dijo la pelirosa y a la creían que estaba algo loca-.

- ¡Jajajajajaja, pero que cosas dices Ikaros-chan, no le crean de lo que dice, solo esta bromeando jajajajajaja! -decía el rubio que se reía de forma nerviosa-.

- Ummmm, Naruto ¿por que esa chica tiene alas... y a la vez se mueven? -pregunto Shikamaru que señalaba las grandes alas rosadas de Ikaros-.

- Etto...¡miren que horas es, creo que Ikaros-chan y yo vayamos a descansar. Hasta mañana Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan, mañana seguimos hablando sobre el tema! -decía el rubio que cargo a Ikaros en sus brazos para después salir por la ventana de la oficina dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca-.

- Pero... si apenas son las 5 de la tarde -menciono Shizune que miraba el reloj de la oficina-.

- Problemático -suspiro soltando al aire su clásica frase, Naruto quizas cambio con el tiempo, pero seguía siendo Naruto después de todo-.

- ¡Naruto espera, debo informarte sobre... -Tsunade trato de detener al ojiazul, pero el ya se fue- bueno, creo que para mañana le diremos sobre la prueba que tendría con Sakura y Kakashi -menciono ella para luego mirar a su viejo amigo- Jiraiya, en estos meses que Ikaros estuvo con ustedes ¿que descubriste sobre ella?

- No puedo decir mucho ya que ella es todo un misterio al igual que su pasado y origen. Solo puedo decirte que esa joven no es una persona cualquiera. A pesar de su apariencia ella posee grandes técnicas -respondió Jiraiya de forma seria- y créeme que no te gustaría tenerla como oponente ya que sus ataques son letales y mas si son a larga distancia -eso provoco un gran silencio en la Hokage y su asistente, mientras que Shikamaru y Temari no sabían nada de lo que estaban hablando-.

Naruto apareció frente a su departamento después de haber corrido demasiado, respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire pues había quedado exhausto. El rubio bajo delicadamente a Ikaros para después abrir su casa.

- Masutā ¿estas bien? -pregunto Ikaros a su amo-.

- Si Ikaros -chan, no te preocupes, ahora pasemos dentro -menciono el rubio mientras ambos entraban a la casa del rubio-.

Una vez dentro una gran nube de polvo se les vino encima a los dos dejándolos llenos de tierra. Naruto observo el lugar, estaba demasiado pálido. Naruto suspiro, pues estaba cansado y no tenia ganas de limpiar.

- Ikaros -chan, siéntate en el sofá mientras yo limpio el lugar para que podamos descansar -menciono Naruto para buscar algo en la cocina con el cual pudiera desempolvar los muebles-.

Después de regresar de la cocina con un balde de agua y un trapo húmedo comenzó a limpiar, Ikaros miraba atenta el lugar, era pequeño pero cómodo para los dos.

- Masutā, ¿quieres que lo ayude a limpier el lugar? -pregunto la chica-.

- No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo. Además tu eres mi invitada y debes descansar -menciono Naruto sonriéndole a Ikaros-.

El ojiazul siguio limpiando su apartamento por si solo, cuando volteo para continuar limpiando, vio a Ikaros con la cabeza baja, pues se sentía triste e inservible para su Masutā. Naruto se agacho para humedecer el trapo y logro apreciar que la chica estaba triste. El se sintió muy mal por eso, pues la chica solo quería ayudar, el se acerco a ella para luego entregarle el trapo.

- Ikaros-chan, si quieres me puedes limpiar los muebles -menciono el rubio mostrándole el trapo-.

- Hai Masutā -exclamo la chica empezando con la orden de Naruto-

Horas después, Naruto e Ikaros habían terminado de limpiar por completo el departamento, dejandolo como si fuera nuevo.

- Bien Ikaros-chan, ahora que terminamos de limpiar nuestro departamento ¿que te parece si salimos a comer? -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-.

- Masutā ¿que quiso decir con lo de 'nuestro departamento'? -pregunto la Angeliod-.

- Es fácil, a partir de hoy tu también vivirás conmigo -menciono Naruto mientras que Ikaros lo miraba sin entender- mira Ikaros-chan, tu no recuerdas mucho de tu pasado, es por eso que te ofrezco un hogar a mi lado. Además, tu me dijiste hace tiempo que quieres estar conmigo -al decir eso, la pelirosa sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho, la pelirosa demostró su afecto a su maestro pegando su mejilla con la de Naruto, pero como siempre el pobre quedaba incrustado en el muro- ¡aaaaahhh... eso me dolió! -comenzó a quejarse por el dolor, pero tenia que aguantarlo sabiendo que Ikaros le demostraba su cariño-.

Una vez que el rubio salio del muro, ambos se dispusieron a ir a comer, y como siempre Ikaros iba abrazada del brazo de Naruto, mientras ambos caminaban, Ikaros podía sentir una calidez inexplicable que venia de su pecho y esto sucedía siempre que se encontraba cerca de su Masutā, la Angeloid no tenia idea de a que se debía, pero sin duda era algo que le agradaba.

* * *

- no puedo creer lo mal que quedaron frente a sus lectores, saben la imagen que les están dando al pelear por niñerías como un Sándwich de pollo con queso y tocino -regaño Gardevoir con la master Sword en sus manos-

- Espero que con esto aprendan de una buena vez de dejar esas tontas peleas -señalo Bastemon que apuntaba a los escritores con Rebelion- ahora díganme, ¿quien fue el que comenzó todo esto?

- FUE EL -gritaron Predator y Kachorro señalando al culpable- ¡DEJA DE IMITARME! ¡BASTA! ¡AHORA SI TE CARGO EL MR. MIME! -exclamaron de forma sincronizada mientras se lanzaban como Mightyena rabiosos-

- YA DEJEN DE PELEAR PAR DE IDIOTAS -gritaron la Digimon y la Pokémon mas que furiosas-.

- Lo sentimos -se disculparon los escritores que se hacina chiquitos ante la furia de sus novias-.

- bien, ¿alguno tiene idea de cuando se subira el siguiente capitulo? -pregunto Gardevoir de brazos cruzados-

- Eso depende cuando me desocupe en el taller y que este Baka -señalando a Kachorro- deje de subir tantas historias como loco.

- ¡Oye! -se quejo Kachorro- ¡ademas no es que me atrase con mis historias, tu cambien tienes bastante imaginación y dejas pendientes algunas!, ¿que me dices de Zorro de la niebla? te eh estado ayudando como 1 mes con el y no salimos de la misma situacion - se quejo el moreno-.

- ¡No es culpa mía que me trasladaran a otro taller! ¡Ademas la Chucky tiene gran parte de la culpa porque me borro 13 capitulo listo y mi proyecto secreto que tanto me esforc en escribir ! -se defendió Predator-.

Y por segunda vez en el día, Kamen Rider Predator y Kachorro comenzaron a discutir por sus problemas mientas que sus novias se retiraban del lugar, ya estabas mas que cansadas y decidieron y a relajarse en un Spa sin antes dejar un letrero que decia: "Esta historia continuara... eso esperamos nosotras".


	2. Un reencuentro no muy agradable

- Bien... ahora quiero saber si van a portar como hombres o como mocosos llorones -preguntó Gardevoir mirando a Kachorro y Kamen Rider Predator mientras sostenía la Master Sword que Kachorro había usado antes-.

- No saben que hicieron el ridículo cuando presentaron el primer capitulo del fic -añadió Bastemon que apuntaba a los escritores con la Rebelión- ahora respondan a una simple pregunta ¿se van a dejar de pelear por un simple sandwich?

- ¡EL EMPEZO PRIMERO! -dijeron Predator y Kachorro al mismo tiempo que se señalaban- ¡DEJA DE COPIARME! -volvieron a mencionar al mismo tiempo- ¡BASTA! -gritaron ambos- TE VOY A... -dijeron para ser callados por el instinto asesino de Bastemon y Gardevoir-

- Estoy esperando una respuesta... y espero que sea la respuesta que tengo en mente -dijo muy enojada Gardevoir mientras tenia la hoja de la espada en las gargantas de los dos escritores que estaban muy aterrados-.

- Ummm...amiguis, ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poquitito con amenazarlos así? La cosa es que aprendan a no pelear por un Sandwich -dijo Bastemon tratando de calmar a la irancunda Pokémon-.

-¿¡Tu crees!? -preguntó Gardevoir levantando una ceja- ¡Baste-chan, en mi vida como pareja de Kachorrito he aprendido que si no les enseñas quien manda no van a aprender nunca lo que es correcto y lo que se debe de hacer! -mencionó Gardevoir regresando su vista a los dos autores que tenían el rostro azul del miedo-.

- Gardevoir tomate un Armonil -sugirio Predator para que la novia de Kachorro le lance una mirada asesina-.

- voy a tomar el Armonil, pero no para ingerirlo si no para torturarlos a ambos metiéndoselos por donde no les da la luz -sentenció la Pokémon con una sonrisa psicópata, mientras mostraba la bebida-

- Te lo dije, tu novia es bipolar -susurro Predator a Kachorro- mejor dile algo lindo para que se calme, sufrí mucho la ultima vez que se enojo -recordando dolorosos momentos cuando la Pokémon Psíquica se enfado con el-

- Este... Gardevoir no crees que estas un poco... -en ese momento la Pokémon psíquica estaba dedicándole una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si decía algo indebido- ¿ya te había dicho lo bonita que de vez enojada? -preguntó Kachorro con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

- ...oh -exclamo sorprendida para llevarse las manos al rostro para evitar que Kachorro la viera sonrojada- ¿enserio piensas eso? -preguntó dándole la espalda y con un tono ¿feliz?-

- Oye amor, nunca me dijiste que Gardevoir es una Poké-Yandere -dijo Predator a Bastemon que tenia una enorme gota corriendo en su frente-.

- Ni yo misma lo sabia -respondió ella conociendo otra faceta de su amiguis-.

- Pero lo bueno es que ella se calmo por completo -señalo el escritor viendo a Gardevoir que abrazaba a Kachorro- eso nos dará tiempo para presentar el capitulo dos del Fic Dual. ¡Oigan, par de tórtolos enamorados, tenemos que dar inicio a la historia!

- Ya... lo... se -exclamó Kachorro que se ponía completamente azul, pues Gardevoir estaba dándole un abrazo rompe espaldas-

- Eso demuestra que mi amiguis te ha perdonado -dijo Bastemon con una gran sonrisa-.

- Si es así como lo perdona, me imagino como seria cuando ella esta muy feliz -bromeo Predator para recibir un codazo en las costillas de parte de su novia -¡ouch! ¡Eso solio amor!

- Te lo mereces por Baka -señalo la Digimon molesta-.

- Gardevoir... empiezo... a... perder... sensibilidad... en la... columna -dijo Kachorro con dificultad-.

En ese momento se escucho un pequeño Crack y todos voltearon a ver a Gardevoir que miraba a terrada a Kachorro el cual estaba blanco y con una esfera blanca saliendo de su boca.

- ¡AAAAHHHH, KACHORRITO! -gritó aterrada Gardevoir al ver como quedo el autor por brindarle tanto amor-

- ¡Mira lo que hizo tu "amor" al pobre idiota! -decía Predator tratando de revivir a Kachorro con la ayuda de Gardevoir- ¡BASTEMON, LLAMA AL HOSPITAL DE SIEMPRE, EL QUE LE TIENEN UNA CAMILLA EN CASOS COMO ESTOS!

Debido fallas técnicas... para no decir que Gardevoir casi mata a su novio, les dejaremos el capitulo 2 del Ángel Guardián de Naruto, muchas gracias por su comprensión

* * *

- Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

_- "Blah blah blah" _(Personajes pensando)

**- Blah blah blah **(Invocaciones o Bijū hablando)

_**- "Blah blah blah"**_ (Invocaciones o Bijū pensando)

* * *

Capitulo 2:

Un Reencuentro no muy agradable.

Ya estaba oscureciendo en la aldea de Konoha y se podía ver pequeños faroles encendidos fuera de casas y negocios. En estos momentos Naruto e Ikaros caminaban de forma tranquila por la aldea pues el rubio había decidido invitarla a comer, mas sin embargo no habían notado lo mucho que Ikaros llamaba la atención tanto en la población masculina como la femenina, pues los hombres babeaban y las mujeres odiaban a la chica por quitarles la atención y lo único que podían hacer era castigar a los pervertidos de sus parejas.

- La aldea ha cambiado mucho desde que la reconstruyeran, aun así sigue siendo la misma de siempre -decía Naruto que observaba los grandes cambios en Konoha- hasta colocaron el rostro de Baa-chan en el Monumento de los Hokage.

- Masutā... ¿adonde vamos? -preguntó con curiosidad Ikaros mientras giraba su rostro dedicando una inocente expresion al rubio-.

- Iremos al mejor lugar de Konoha en donde sirven el mejo ramen del mundo -dijo el rubio sin dejar de sonreír- quizás el viejo Teuchi quiera contratarte Ikaros-chan. Cuando se trata de cocinar, no hay nadie que te supere -menciono el sabiendo que la pelirosa tenia una buena mano cuando se trata de cocinar-.

- Arigato, Masutā -dijo la chica simplemente y volvió su mirada hacia el frente mientras sonreía de lado al saber que a su Masutā le gustaba el sazón que le daba a su comida-.

Minutos después los chicos llegaron al local de Ichiraku, para sorpresa de Naruto, el local había crecido bastante, ahora tenia el doble del tamaño del lo que era en el pasado. El rubio e Ikaros entraron y vieron a Ayame sirviendo a unos clientes que recibían con gusto sus pedidos. Naruto estaba a punto de saludarla hasta que ella lo vio y lo saludo... de una forma muy distinta.

- Bienvenidos a Ichiraku Ramen, si gustan seguirme los guiare a la barra, pues nuestras mesas en este momento están ocupadas -dijo la chica castaña sin ni siquiera notar al rubio-

- Eso fue raro... Ayame no me reconoció -dijo Naruto rascándose la nunca al ver que la castaña no lo había reconocido, para después seguir a Ayame- andando Ikaros-chan.

- Hai, Masutā -dijo la Angeloid siguiendo al rubio-

Al momento en que los jóvenes entraron, había pasado algo similar que en la aldea, pues los hombres tenían un sonrojo y algunos cara de bobos al ver a la hermosa jovencita que había entrado al local.

- Bueno, esperamos que disfruten de su estancia, aqui esta el menú, en unos minutos vendré a por sus pedidos -dijo Ayame retirándose y dejando a Naruto con una gran incógnita de por que no lo había reconocido-.

- Masutā... ¿por que mira a esa mujer? -preguntó teniendo un extraño sentimiento contra la castaña-

- Es que se me hace extraño de que Ayame no me reconozca. Tal vez cambie mucho estos años o algo así -respondo el confundido por la forma que la castaña no lo reconociera-.

- Masutā... usted se ve... igual que la primera vez cuando nos conocimos. Yo no creo que usted cambiara en lo absoluto -dijo Ikaros mirando a Naruto y con un pequeño sonrojo-.

- Gracias por decir esas palabras, tu tampoco has cambiado., sigues siendo la misma chica agradable que conocí -dijo el rubio con un leve sonrojo-.

- Lamento la demora... pero estamos un poco llenos como pudieron ver... ahora que les parece si tomo su pedido -dio Ayame que todavía no reconocía a Naruto-.

- Ummm... Ayame, por saber... ¿te acuerdas de mi? -pregunto el rubio señalándose a si mismo-.

La cocinera no sabia a lo que el "Cliente" decía, pero cuando vio detalladamente el rostro del chico pudo notar esa cabellera rubia alborotada, esos ojos azules como el cielo y esas marcas distintivas en sus mejillas.

- ¿Na... Naruto? ¿E-Eres tu? -pregunto la joven cocinera al ver al rubio de regreso-.

- Hola Ayame, ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo el rubio sonriendo le a Ayame, y ella se sonrojo de ver nuevamente al chico que había cambiado mucho, y que se veia mas varonil-.

- _"N__o... no puede ser.. es__e__... __¿__es__e__ es el pequeño niño... que venia __siempre __a comer__?"_ -pensó la castaña sin perder detalle de Naruto, mientras comenzaba a sentir que sus mejillas ardían y su corazón se aceleraba como nunca-.

- Ayame ¿estas bien? -pregunto el rubio que observaba como la castaña se ponía muy roja- ¿acaso esta enferma o algo?

- NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES DE VUELTA -grito emocionada lanzándose sobre Naruto y aprisionándolo en un fuerte abrazo-

- Masutā -mencionó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión al ver como había respondido la extraña castaña a las palabras de Naruto-

- Jejeje... t-tambien le alegra... v-volverte a ver, A-Ayame -dijo Naruto que estaba nervioso y muy sonrojad por el abrazo de la castaña- _"Por Kami, Ayame ha cambiado mucho estos años"_ -pensó el al sentir el busto de la cocinera que creció mucho-.

- No sabes lo mucho que me alegra tenerte de vuelta a mi la... ¡digo! De tenerte de regreso en la aldea -dijo Ayame muy nerviosa- _"__Naruto__... vaya que creciste"_ -pensó asombrada sintiendo los grandes músculos del chico, mientras una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa aparecía en su rostro-.

- Masutā... -dijo Ikaros queriendo saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, y de paso el rubio se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa le hablaba-.

- Por poco se me olvida, Ayame quiero presentarte a alguien -Naruto se separo de la cocinera para luego acercarse a la pelirosa- ella es Ikaros-chan, una amiga muy especial que conocí durante mi viaje con Ero-sennin -dijo el presentando a la Angeloid-.

- _"¡EEEEEHHH!...¿¡E-E-Ella es amiga de Naruto!?"_ -pensó Ayame mirando ciertas áreas en la chica para compararlas con las de ella, luego se imagino a una Chibi-Ikaros muy voluptuosa y con mejor cuerpo junto a una Chibi-Ayame plana y delgada- _"¡No puede ser cierto! ¿¡Esas cosas ser reales!?"_ -pensó con terror al ver esas 'cosas' como ella las llamaba-

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ikaros soy un Angeloid tipo... -en ese momento Naruto le tapo la boca a Ikaros dejando confundida a Ayame-.

- ¿Me disculpas un momento, Ayame? Tengo unas cositas que hablar con Ikaros-chan en privado -dijo Naruto interrumpiendo a la pelirosa para luego llevarla afuera del local. Una vez que salieron el rubio miro fijamente a la Angeloid- ¿¡Se puede saber que ibas a hacer!? ¡Recuerda que estrictamente no vuelvas a hablar sobre ese tema, nadie debe saber sobre eso! -exclamo el que elevo un poco su tono de voz y a la vez estaba molesto por el error que casi comete Ikaros-.

- Lo siento Masutā... no hablare si usted no me lo pide -se disculpó la chica agachando la cabeza y eso hizo que Naruto se sienta mal por regañarle a Ikaros de esa forma-.

- No Ikaros-chan, el que debe pedirte perdón soy yo, no quería gritarte por algo que no hiciste -decía el rubio que se disculpaba con la Angeloid mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la de chica- es que no me gustaría que nada malo te pase, recuerda que eres muy importante para mi.

- _"Masutā__ se preocupa por mi__"_ -pensó la Angeloid con una pequeña linea roja adornando sus mejillas-.

- Ikaros-chan, yo se bien que por ser una Angeloid debes obedecer a lo que yo te diga, pero a la vez no me gusta la idea de ordenarte algo en contra tu voluntad. Es por eso que quiero que escuches lo que voy a decir -dijo Naruto seriamente a Ikaros- no quiero que le digas a otra persona de que eres una Angeloid, o cualquier cosa que le relacione con ellas a menos que yo te autorice ¿entendido?

- Hai Masutā cumpliré tus ordenes -dijo la chica mirando a Naruto, logrando que el rubio se sonrojara por la profunda mirada que le otorgaba la chica-.

- Me alegra escuchar eso -dijo el para para luego darle un pequeño beso en la frente de Ikaros quien abrió los ojos por completo- mejor regreso con Ayame, no quiero que piense mal por lo que paso -luego de eso tomo de la mano de la pelirosa que solo asiente a lo que su Masutā le "ordeno"-.

- _"Que me pasa ¿Por que mi reactor se puso tan agitado __después__ de que Masutā me beso?"_ -pensó Ikaros que lleva su mano libre a su pecho, justo donde esta su corazón-.

El rubio y la pelirosa regresaron al local ganándose la atención de los hombres que veían como la hermosa chica iba tomada de la mano de su mano, varios sintieron celos mientras los demás querían asesinar al chico, hasta la misma Ayame vio eso y sintió muchos celos Ikaros por estar tan cerca de SU Naruto.

- Siento mucho el retraso Ayame, es que Ikaros no se sentía bien y la lleve afuera para que tomara aire fresco -dijo el rubio inventando una excusa- por cierto, como esta tu padre, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

- El se encuentra bien... de seguro que se alegrara al ver... a su mejor cliente de regreso -dijo Ayame con una sonrisa forzada al ver que Naruto e Ikaros seguían agarrados de las manos-.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos, Ayame regreso junto con su padre Teuchi, el viejo tenia una gran sonrisa al enterarse que su mejor cliente había regresado a la aldea.

- ¡Naruto muchacho! ¡Que bueno que estés de regreso! -saludo el viejo cocinero al ver al rubio para luego ver a la chica que estaba a su lado. Una gran sonrisa pervertida se formo en su cara mientras observaba a la pelirosa, especialmente sus grandes pechos-.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, viejo Teuchi. Me alegra que el local haya crecido bastante -saludo Naruto al dueño del local, pero el no decía nada ya que el no dejada de sonreír y que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a los pechos de Ikaros- Ummm... viejo Teuchi ¿se encuentra bien? -pregunto el porque el cocinero comenzó a sangrar por la nariz-.

- Otou-san -en ese momento Ayame tenia un tic nervioso mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, para después ver como el viejo Teuchi estaba en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cabeza, mientras Ayame tenia una sarten doblada en la mano- no quiero corregirte como cuando vinieron mis amigas -sentenció ella con una voz molesta-.

- ...L-Lo siento... no volverá... a pasar... -dijo Teuchi desde el suelo y muy adolorido por el golpe-.

- Mas te vale que te comportes como es debido, Otou-san... no quiero tener que evidenciar ante los clientes -advirtió Ayame recibiendo un asentimiento departe del hombre, una vez que se calmo, Ayame le dio una sonrisa a Naruto- bueno chicos ¿cual sera su orden? -preguntó Ayame mientras Naruto tenia una gota de sudor muy grande por lo que acababa de ver-

- Eeeh...quiero un ramen de Miso -pidió el rubio tratando de ignorar lo que acaba de ver- y tu Ikaros, ¿que vas a pedir?

- ... -Ikaros tenia el menú en sus manos, se miraba muy concentrada, para después de 2 minutos voltear a ver a Naruto- Masutā... ¿que debo hacer? -preguntó Ikaros con mucha inocencia, mientras a Naruto le resbalaba una gota de sudor por su nuca y sonreia de forma nerviosa-

- oye Naruto-kun ¿como te fue en tu entrenamiento? -pregunto con curiosidad la castaña, quien, recargo su rostro con ambas manos y dejaba que el rubio apreciara su escote, logrando ponerlo un poco nervioso-

- Etto... pues... me fue muy bien... he mejorado bastante -dijo el rubio apenado y que desvió la mirada para no ver el escote de Ayame- _"no puedo creer que Ayame haga esas cosas, ella jamas se comporto de esa forma conmigo"_ -pensó el mientras trataba de ver a la cocinera que sonreia tiernamente-.

- "Parece ser que Naruto-kun sigue siendo mi pequeño niño inocente.. sera divertido hacerlo madurar" -pensó Ayame con un poco de pena, al tener ese tipo de pensamientos- oye Naruto-kun ¿como conociste a tu amiga? -preguntó Ayame dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelirosa que parecia un poco distraída-.

- _"¿Por que Ayame le interesa saber sobre Ikaros-chan?_" -pensó Naruto por la pregunta que le hizo la joven cocinera- Pues la verdad, Eros-sennin y yo encontramos a Ikaros-chan lastimada durante el viaje, lamentablemente no recuerda nada de su pasado o de donde viene. Pero desde que nos conocimos ella jamas se separa de mi lado, y a la vez la cuido de Ero-sennin no le haga algo indebido -dijo el rubio tratando de ocultar lo mas posible de no mencionar nada del tema de los Angeloid, o de Synapse-.

- Que pena, debe ser terrible no recordar nada de su pasado -dijo Ayame mirando a Ikaros con tristeza, parecia ser una chica muy dependiente del rubio, pero al final algo llamo la atención de Ayame- Naruto-kun, puedo saber ¿por que ella te llama Masutā? -preguntó con curiosidad la cocinera-.

- _"¡Rayos! ¿¡Ahora que debo decir!?"_ -pensó el rubio que sentía presionado por las preguntas de Ayame- bueno... pues se debe a que...que... _"¡No se me ocurre nada para salvarme de esta!"_

- Mi Masutā es una persona amable y me ha enseñado varias cosas que no sabia, por eso lo llamo Masutā -dijo Ikaros de forma sorpresiva mientras Naruto se sintió aliviado por lo que dijo ella-.

- _"Gracias por la ayuda, Ikaros-chan"_ -agradecía mentalmente Naruto a la chica que lo salvo- desde ese día que la ayudamos, ella nunca deja de llamarme "Masutā", al principio fue algo molesto, pero es su forma de agradecerme -dijo el mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ikaros-.

- Cada vez me haces sentir mas orgullosa Naruto-kun, sin duda tienes un gran corazón bondadoso -dijo Ayame llevando sus manos a las mejillas para evitar que el rubio viera su sonrojo- _"__tal vez esta niña tenga bonita ropa, mejor cuerpo y__ que__ llame la __atención a todos__, pero yo __conozco__ a MI Naruto-kun desde pequeño y no me dejare vencer__"_ -pensó ella con determinación-

Minutos después Teuchi llego con los pedidos de los chicos, los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar al ver el tazón humeante de su amado ramen, por otro, Ikaros miraba fijamente su pedido.

- ¡Aqui tienen chicos, buen provecho! -dijo Teuchi que coloco los pedidos frente a los chicos-.

- ¡Muchas gracias viejo, hace tiempo que extrañaba sus platos! -dijo el rubio hambriento y que tomaba unos palillos para comenzar a devorar- ¡Hmmm! ¡Como extrañaba este sabor! -esas palabras alegro a los cocineros,luego el rubio observo a Ikaros que solo miraba su tazón- Que pasa Ikaros-chan ¿no tienes hambre?

- Masutā... ¿que... es esto? -preguntó Ikaros mirando el tazón humeante de comida-

- Se me olvido que tu conoces esto plato -dijo Naruto rascándose detrás de la cabeza por olvidar que la pelirosa viene de otro mundo y que no conocía nada sobre este mundo- este plato se llama ramen, y es uno de los mas delicioso que hay, tienes que probarlo -sugirió el a la Angeloid que asiente a la palabras de su Masutā-.

La pelirosa volvió su vista al bol de ramen, tomo los palillos con delicadeza e intento levantar el alimento, pero este siempre se le resbalaba imposibilitando le el poder ingerir el alimento que con mucha facilidad Naruto comía.

- Masutā... creo... tengo problemas con la comida -dijo Ikaros volteando a ver a Naruto-.

- Etto... ¿como podemos solucionar esto? -decía Naruto a si mismo mientras pensaba en una solución, de pronto tuvo una idea que le provoco un gran sonrojo en su cara- l-lo mejor es que... yo te alimente -esa respuesta sorprendió a todo los que estaban comiendo en el local- I-Ikaros-chan... dame tus palillos... por favor -pidió el rubio para que la chica se los entregue y que el tome algunos fideos- b-bien... abre la boca -Ikaros obedeció y abrió la la boca para recibir la comida que le daba su Masutā- ...y que t-te parece... ¿te g-gusto el ramen?

Una vez que Ikaros dio el primer bocado, lo saboreo y solo llego a una conclusión, dedicarle una leve sonrisa a su Masutā, el cual se sonrojo al verla sonreír de esa forma tan angelical.

- Creo que lo tomare como un si -dijo Naruto al ver esa hermosa sonrisa de la Angeloid- _"como me gusta esas sonrisas de Ikaros-chan, la hacen mas hermosa de lo que es"_ -pensó el rubio que seguía dándole de comer a la pelirosa-.

Muchos de los hombre presentes en el local se morían de celos por estar en el lugar de Naruto y de alimentar de esa hermosa chica. Teuchi observaba lo que el chico hacia y solo pudo sonreír.

- Al parecer Naruto encontró a esa chica especial, esto feliz por el -dijo el viejo cocinero que volteo para hablar con su hija- ¿que te parece Ayame?... ¿Ayame?

Al momento en que el viejo volteo a ver a su hija, casi le dio un ataque al corazón porque Ayame estaba rodeada por un aura maligna mientras dejaba rastros de un arañazo en la pared.

- Me... alegro por ello... ellos hacen una... linda pareja -mencionó ella con una linda sonrisa forzada, mientras apretaba los dientes y clavaba aun mas sus uñas contra el muro-.

Naruto e Ikaros pasaron un buen rato en el nuevo local de Ichiraku, el rubio les contó a Teuchi y Ayame de las cosas que hizo en sus viajes y lo de los lugares que visito. Mientras tanto, se podía ver a una chica de cabello rosado que corría con una gran alegría en su cara y que se dirigía al local de ramen, esa chica es Sakura Haruno que se entero de parte de la Hokage que Naruto había regresado. La kunoichi tenia ganas de ver a su compañero de equipo y de saber como le había ido en su entrenamiento, pues ella también quería mostrarle sus avances estando bajo la tutela de Tsunade y sobre todo, mostrarle que ya no era esa patética niña que no se podía defender por si misma

- Hola Naruto, es bueno verte de regre... -en ese momento cuando la chica ingreso al negocio, quedo en shock al ver que su amigo estaba alimentando a una completa desconocida- ¡QUIEN RAYOS ES ELLA! -gritó Sakura señalando a Ikaros, mientras todos quedaban mudos al ver que posiblemente habría una persona herida- _"¡Quien ese esa chica y por que Naruto le esta dando de comer... y sobre... POR QUE ME MOLESTA TANTO DE QUE ESE BAKA ESTE CON ELLA!" _-eran los pensamientos de la kunoichi de cabello rosado que no podía creer lo que veia-_ "¡PUES NO SE QUIEN SE CREA ESA EXTRAÑA, PERO NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE EL BAKA DE NARUTO NOS IGNORE POR ELLA!" _-declaro el Inner de Sakura muy enojado-.

El rubio volteo a ver a Sakura seriamente, y ella se puso algo nerviosa por la forma en que la estaban mirando el rubio y algunos clientes en el local. Ella decidió calmarse por la mala impresión que dio y de paso saludar a su amigo.

- Ho-hola Na-Naruto... m-me alegra volver a v-verte -saludó Sakura intentando mantener la calma-.

Naruto volteo a ver a una chica de la misma edad que el, tenia el cabello del mismo color que el de Ikaros pero corto y unos ojos de verdes. Solo la miro por unos segundos para luego decir solamente cuatro palabras.

- ... ¿Y tu quien eres? -pregunto el rubio que arqueo una de sus cejas dejando a Sakura y a los de Ichiraku completamente en shock. ¿Acaso Naruto no reconocía a su compañera de equipo?

- No... ¿no me reconoces? -preguntó Sakura en completo shock-.

- ¿Acaso te conozco? -respondió el rubio dejando a todo el mundo sin palabra para luego seguir alimentando a Ikaros que disfrutaba de su comida-.

- Jajajajaja ya entendí ya entendí, muy buena broma Naruto -dijo la chica riéndose un poco nerviosa y esperando que se tratara de una broma-.

- Es en serio, ¿quien eres tu? -respondió el rubio sin tener que mirarla ya que su atención esta en Ikaros-.

- Esta broma esta yendo demasiado lejos Naruto, estas comenzando a asustarme -mencionó la chica comenzando a desesperarse-.

- Naruto ¿acaso no te acuerdas de Sakura? -pregunto el Teuchi preocupado de que el rubio sufriera algún tipo de amnesia-.

- ¿Y quien es esa tal Sakura? -volvió a preguntar el sin tomar atención a lo que estaba pasando-.

- Esto no puede ser posible... como pudiste olvidarme ¿¡ya no recuerdas quien soy!? ¡Yo soy Sakura Haruno, soy tu amiga y compañera del equipo 7, ambos estamos bajo el mando de Kakashi Hatake! -menciono desesperada en que eso recordara el rubio, mientras los presentes miraban con atención lo que ocurría-,

- ¿Sakura... Haruno? -dijo el rubio que dejo de darle de comer a Ikaros para luego hacer memoria de ese nombre- ...Hmmm... por alguna razón se me hace familiar ese nombre -al decir eso, Sakura sintió las esperanzas de que su mejor amigo haya recobrado la memoria- ... lo único que se me viene en mente es a una niña de cabello rosado, enorme frente y que siempre estaba de malhumor -de pronto la alegría de Sakura se desvaneció por lo las cosas que dijo el rubio para luego enfadarse-.

- ¡BAKAAAAAAA! -gritó completamente dolida mientras le lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo al rubio, el cual fue detenido por el que había dejado de alimentar a Ikaros-

- Ya te recuerdo bien, Sakura. Como siempre, tienes peor temperamento que una mula vieja y terca -decía Naruto serio y a la vez molesto por arruinar su tranquilidad. Por otro lado, Sakura estaba impactada de que su compañero de equipo detuviera uno de sus super golpes como si no fuera nada-.

- ¿¡Co-co-como!? -dijo Sakura en shock total, ella entreno con la Hokage estos años, y que Naruto bloqueara uno de sus golpes era imposible de hacer-.

- ¿Acaso creías que iba perder el tiempo en estos tres años que estuve fuera de Konoha? Yo ya no soy el mismo Baka que golpeabas cuando se te de gana -declaro Naruto que apretaba con mas fuerza, y de paso lastimaba a Sakura-.

- Na... Naruto suéltame por favor... me... me lastimas -exclamó la pelirosa con dolor, mientras sentía que sus piernas perdian fuerza-

- Lo haré, pero mas te vale que te calmes, no tengo ganas de lidiar con tus berrinches -ordeno el mientras que Sakura tuvo que aceptar de inmediato para que el rubio suelte la mano de su compañera- y bien ¿que es lo que vienes a decirme? -pregunto el bastante serio-.

- Es que... me entere que habías vuelto, pensé que irías a visitarme, pero se hizo tarde y se me ocurrió buscarte -explico Sakura un poco triste por la forma en que el rubio la trataba-.

- Pues para serte sincero, no se me vino a la mente la idea de ir a verte, y aunque lo recordara, no tendría ganas de verte -declaro Naruto de forma cortante, dejando por tercera vez en el día a Sakura y a los de Ichiraku impactados por la actitud que tenia el-.

Esas palabras afectaron muy en el fondo a Sakura que no sabia que pensar o como actuar, solo tenia una pregunta en su cabeza, ¿por que Naruto se comportaba de forma ruda con ella? Ni siquiera Sasuke fue así de cruel con ella.

- Y se puede saber a que vienes, en este momento estoy algo ocupado con Ikaros-chan -decía el rubio de forma cortante, y que volvió a alimentar a la Angeloid-.

- Yo... Etto... Emm -exclamó extrañamente nerviosa la pelirosa para después darse cuenta de que Naruto no estaba del todo solo- ¿quien la chica que te acompaña? ¿Acaso ella es tu...tu no-novia? -pregunto Sakura mirando fijamente a Ikaros-.

La pregunta de Sakura causo que el rubio se sonrojara bastante, e Ikaros solo un poco su cabeza al no entender lo que significa ser una "novia".

- ¡QUEEEE! ¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE IKAROS ES TU NOVIA! -estallo la hija de Teuchi que se moría de celos-.

- ¡Q-Q-Q-Que tonterías están diciendo! ¡Ikaros-chan no es mi novia, solo somos amigos y nada mas! -grito Naruto muy rojo para aclarar las cosas, eso causo que Sakura y Ayame suspiren de alivio-.

- _"__G__racias Kami__,__ me alegra saber que __m__i Naruto-kun __siga soltero. Eso signifique tengo una oportunidad"_ -pensó aliviada Ayame mientras suspiraba-.

- _"Es una buena noticia que no pase nada entre ellos"_ -pensaba Sakura mientras miraba de reojo a la acompañante de Naruto, sin duda poseia una figura divina, una que cualquier mujer o kunoichi mataría por tener- _"__¡por Kami__,__como__ demonios __logro obt__ener ese cuerpo!__"_

- Entonces, no pasa nada entre la joven Ikaros y tu, ¿cierto? -fue la pregunta que hizo Teuchi a Naruto, haciendo que Ayame y Sakura lo miren fijamente-.

- Ya les dije que no, no pasa nada entre Ikaros-chan y yo. Así que les agradecería si dejaran de hacer esas preguntas tontas, yo no seria capaz de aprovecharme de ella -respondió el rubio molesto-.

- Masutā es muy bueno conmigo -habló Ikaros llamando la atención de las chicas, de Naruto y Teuchi- siempre me cuida de Ero-Sennin-sama cuando me pide que me quite la ropa -dijo la chica mientras el rostro de Naruto se ponía un poco rojo-.

- ¿¡QUE ESE PERVERTIDO SIN VERGÜENZA QUIERE QUE!? -estallo Sakura con un potente grito mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos de la furia al ver que el viejo pervertido quería aprovecharse de alguien que tiene la finta de ser completamente inocente-.

- _"Nota Mental, ponerle algo de laxante ultra potente a la comida de Jiraiya-sama la __próxima__ vez que venga a comer"_ -pensaba Ayame con una pequeña sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro-.

- No es necesario que grites de esa manera, vas a dejar sordos a todo el mundo -dijo Naruto que le dolían sus oídos por el grito de su compañera de equipo- y sobre eso, ese viejo verde intento aprovecharse de Ikaros-chan para usarla en su siguiente libro, por suerte impedí de que ella lo hiciera y de paso le di una paliza para que aprenda -dicho eso, Sakura quedo sorprendida, no podía creer que Naruto sea capaz de defender a esa desconocida de su maestro, y de paso sintió muchos celos por como el la defendió-.

- OYE NO DEBES DEJARTE CONVENCER POR ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO, TIENES QUE USAR LA CABEZA -comenzó Sakura a regañar sin razón alguna a la Angeloid que se deprimió por el tono que usaba la pelirosa con ella-

- ¡No le grites de esa manera a Ikaros-chan, ella no sabia lo que Ero-sennin quería hacer! -Naruto encaro a la pelirosa gritando en su cara, el no soportaba de el pervertido de su sensei se aproveche de ella, o que otra persona le grite a Ikaros-.

- ¡Como puedes defender a alguien como ella! ¡Ni siquiera me creo tu papel de pobre victima! -señalo Sakura molesta y que creía que la amiga de Naruto fingía ser débil-.

- ¡Primero que nada, ella no tiene la culpa de lo que paso, Ero-sennin solo se aprovecho de que Ikaros-chan no recuerda nada de su pasado! -reclamo el rubio dejando sin palabras a su compañera de equipos que iba a reclamar pero Naruto la interrumpo- ¡CALLATE Y ESCUCHAME! -grito el haciendo que ella guarde silencio- ¡Segundo, no tienes el derecho de juzgar a los demás cuanto se de te la gana, apenas la conoces y la tratas como basura! -luego el realizo un movimiento rápido para sujetar a su compañera del cuello de su camisa para acercarla lo suficiente para que lo mire directamente a los ojos- ¡Y tercero, no vuelvas a gritarle a Ikaros-chan en mi presencia, porque para la próxima... existe un mundo llamado Tortura, y que yo mismo me encargare de que lo conozcas!

Dicha amenaza causo un gran efecto en las personas dentro del local. algunos aldeanos estaban impactados por las palabras de Naruto, Teuchi y Ayame parecían que el gato les comió la lengua porque quedaron callados, y Sakura era la mas afectada por como el rubio la amenazo. Luego el rubio la suelta mientras que ella retrocedió unos pasos por el temor que se apodero de ella.

- Por que... ¿Por que me tratas de esa manera? ¿Que hice para recibir este tipo de trato? -preguntó ella dolida y retrocedía un poco por el miedo-

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde cada golpe e insultos que recibía de tu parte en el pasado? Si es así, pues me tomaría la eternidad de contarlos -dijo el rubio que se dirigió al viejo cocinero- señor Teuchi, me llevare unas diez porciones de ramen de miso a mi departamento -pidió el y el cocinero asiente para preparar los pedidos- lo siento Ayame, pero me tengo que retirar, no quiero arruinar la noche a las demás personas por cierta persona -señalo el sin ver a su compañera de equipo, Ayame solo asiente para ir a ayudar a su padre- Ikaros-chan nos vamos, quiero ir a descansar -la Angeloid asiente con la cabeza para levantarse de su puesto-.

Pasaron diez minutos en que el rubio esperaba lo que pidió, y en ese tiempo no le dijo ni una palabra a Sakura, y ella por miedo a que le volvieran a amenazar se quedo callada para no molestarlo.

- Aqui tienes Naruto, espero que disfrutes de los platillos -dijo Teuchi que le entrego el resto del pedido al rubio que recibía los paquetes-.

- Muchas gracias viejo, y lo siento mucho por la forma que actué -se disculpo el mientras el viejo le dijo que no hay problema- bueno, hasta mañana, que descansen -se despidió el mientras que Ikaros hizo una pequeña reverencia para despedirse de los cocineros para luego seguir a su Masutā-.

- ¡Naruto espera, tengo que decirte que mañana... -Sakura trato de hablarle a su compañero que se retiraba del local pero termino siendo detenida por Ayame-.

- Creo que ya has hecho suficiente Sakura -sentenció Ayame con un tono molesto-.

- ¡Pero...Naruto nunca se comportaba de esa forma en el pasado! -dijo la pelirosa que aun no superaba el cambio de Naruto- ¡También se me hace sospechosa esa tal Ikaros, Pienso que se hace la inocente para llevarse la atención de los demás y de llamar a Naruto como Masutā! -finalizo ella que se cruzaba de brazos-.

- Eres muy cruel con la pobre de Ikaros. Naruto-kun me dijo que perdió la memoria cuando se conocieron, es por que ella se comporte como si no supiera nada y de llamarlo Masutā porque lo respeta por la ayuda que le brinda -respondió la cocinera dejando callada a Sakura-.

Después del comentario de Ayame, Sakura se retiro del local pidiendo disculpas por su forma de actuar, a medida que avanzaba a su casa se puso a pensar de lo que paso con su compañero de equipo y de sentirse mal. El tenia toda la razón. Ella siempre lo trato como basura y ahora el se lo estaba devolviendo.

- _"P__ero que __he__ hecho__,__ con mi actitud Naruto__ ahora debe__ odiar__me__ mas que nunca__ y pensara que soy una malagradecida"_ -pensaba ella para buscar una solución a su problema- "mañana mismo me tengo que disculparme o jamas me volverá a hablar. No quiero perder al único compañero de mi equipo" -luego de eso, comenzó en como idear la disculpa perfecta para que Naruto pueda perdonarla-.

Con Naruto e Ikaros

- ...Masutā -dijo la Angeloid para llamar la atención del rubio, desde que dejaron Ichiraku, Naruto no dijo ni una palabra- Masutā... -volvió a llamarlo mientras que el seguía mirando al frente-.

- ... Que sucede Ikaros-chan -pregunto el mirando fijamente al frente-.

- Masutā... ¿estas molesto? -preguntó Ikaros con mucha inocencia mientras le dedicaba una mirada de confusión al rubio-

- ...No lo estoy -respondió el ya que no quería hablar de lo que paso-.

- Pero... esa chica -mencionó Ikaros dijo Ikaros siendo interrumpida por Naruto-

- No quiero hablar sobre eso, ¿entendiste? -dijo Naruto de forma cortante, cosa que hizo poner triste a la Angeloid-.

- Hai... Masutā -respondió un poco triste por la forma en que Naruto le respondió-.

El regreso al departamento fue muy callado, la Angeloid se mantuvo callada durante el camino pensando que su Masita no le volvería a hablar. Una vez que llegaron al lugar y que Naruto dejara lo que ordeno en su cocina, luego vio a Ikaros que estaba sentada en sala muy triste debido por como le hablo y el sentimiento de culpa se apodero de el, ella no tenia culpa de nada ni tampoco debió tratarla así.

- Ikaros-chan, ¿puedes venir un momento a la cocina? -dijo el rubio llamando a la Angeloid que vino de inmediato-.

- Que necesita Masutā -preguntó Ikaros sin verle al rostro pues tenia una extraña sensacion que no sabia describir, pero sabia que quizás la regañaría mas-

En vez de recibir otro regaño, Naruto se acerco a Ikaros para abrazarla, algo que no se lo esperaba de parte de su Masutā.

- Perdóname por tratarte tan mal... es que cuando vi a Sakura... todo ese rencor que le tuve por tanto tiempo se salio de control... no quería herirte... -explico Naruto que abrazaba a la pelirosa que se sentía mejor por las palabras de su Masutā-.

Ikaros se encontraba siendo abrazada por el rubio, mientras la chica lentamente levanto sus brazos y correspondió al gesto del Uzumaki.

- Hai... Masutā -respondió mientras una pequeña sonrisa casi persuasible aparecía en su rostro-.

Una vez que la cena termino, tanto Naruto como Ikaros se dirigieron a la habitación para descansar, aunque el único que dormiría seria el rubio porque según Ikaros, los Angeloid no fueron diseñadas para dormir. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban dentro de la cama, Naruto se acomodo al lado derecho usando solo unos bóxer naranjos con una playera negra mientra que la pelirosa en el izquierdo usaba el mismo traje de siempre y que solo se quito las botas.

Cualquier persona común pensaría que en esa situacion, en la que ambos chicos se encontraban juntos podrían hacer varias cosas, pero la razón del por que dormían así es por que ya se acostumbraron a compartir la cama, y a la vez el rubio protegía a la chica en caso de que Ero-sennin le fuera a hacer algo inapropiado. Naruto se puso a pensar que para mañana le mostrarle la aldea a la Angeloid para que conociera su nuevo hogar, en ese momento volteo a verla y la chica se encontraba mirando al techo, el rubio simplemente sonrió ante la situación y le deseo las buenas noches.

- Descansa Ikaros-chan -pronunció el rubio dando un pequeño beso en la frente de la chica para después cerrar dispuesto a descansar-.

Fin del Capitulo...

* * *

- CUANTAS VECES LES HE DICHO QUE NO SOY VETERINARIO -preguntó el medico frustrado de ver que tenia que atender de nuevo al chico perro-

- Doctor, es el paciente Kachorro, el chico que siempre viene al hospita veces al mes. Su novia y sus amigos -señalo la enfermera a una apenada Gardevoir, una Bastemon que la animaba, y Predator se contenía las ganas de reírse ya que la situacion le parecia muy graciosas-.

- Ustedes otra vez... ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no soy veterinario? No atiendo animales o lo que sea su amigo -mencionó el Doctor mirando al chico que tenia los ojos en espiral-.

- Papá no quiero jugar con mi primo Machamp -murmuró de forma inconsciente Kachorro-

- ¿Y este rarito que se fumo? -pregunto el doctor mientras la enfermera, Gardevoir, Bastemon y Predator negaban con la cabeza- Como sea, mejor lo atiendo de una vez. Cuales son las lesiones del joven cara de perro.

- Tiene toda la columna vertebral fracturada sin contar todas las costillas rotas y varios órganos dañados-dijo la asistente del doctor-.

- ¿Acaso tienen a un Slaking como mascota y se enfrento a el? -pregunto el doctor, dicho comentario causo que Predator comienza a carcajearse mientras Bastemon hacia lo posible de calmar a la Pokémon Psíquica que estaba en un rincón haciendo circulitos-.

- Ahora todos pensaran que soy una masoquista sádica -decía la deprimida Pokémon con una aura depresiva-.

- No digas esas cosas amiguis, lo que pasa es que estas en un nivel superior -explico la Digimon sabiendo que su amiga estaba mas allá del nivel máximo de cualquier Pokémon-.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, UN SLAKING LO ATACO JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ESO SI QUE ESTUVO BUENO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! -decía Predator entre carcajadas-.

- ¡No estas ayudando en nada amor! -grito Bastemon para corregir a su novio por como se comportaba- bueno nos veremos en el próximo y esperemos que Kachorro-san se recupere pronto... eso espero -finalizo ella soltando un suspiro para volver a animar a Gardevoir-.


	3. La prueba de Kakashi - Primera parte

- Baste-chan, espero puedas disculpar a Kachorrito por el asalto a su departamento -mencionó muy apenada Gardevoir por las acciones de Kachorro-.

- Me siento de la misma manera señorita Bastemon, de no haber sido por mí, nada de esto habría pasado -dijo la rubia sintiéndose culpable-.

- No se preocupen por eso, por suerte Predator-kun tiene asegurado el departamento en caso de que un idiota con rasgos de perro callejero lo destroce -explico la Digimon con una sonrisa haciendo que Gardevoir y AJ tengan una gota de sudor en sus frentes por lo del seguro- pero lo malo es que el guardaespaldas que contratamos no resulto muy útil, ahora entiendo el por qué cobraba con solo zanahorias.

- Es un alivio, pensé que por la ira desenfrenada de Kachorrito terminarías odiándome -mencionó Gardevoir aliviada mientras servía un poco de té a la vaquera-.

- Oigan, ¿no habíamos venido para otra cosa también? -preguntó AJ mirando a la Pokémon y a la Digimon-.

- Si ahora que recuerdo... ¿Esos dos deberían estar presentando la primera parte del capítulo 3 de este fic? -pregunto Gardevoir-.

- Dudo que eso pase -dijo Bastemon decaída- a pesar del seguro que tenemos, Predator-kun está furioso por lo que hizo Kachorro-san -señalo ella-.

- ¡ME LAS PAGARAS, ALIENTO DE PERRO! -grito Kamen Rider Predator mientras le aplicaba una llave de sumisión a Kachorro que gritaba que lo soltara (N/A: El Crippler Crossface de Chris Benoit)-.

- Nuevamente tendremos que presentar el capítulo de hoy -dijo la Digimon cansada de los pleitos de los dos escritores- ni modos, espero que disfruten del capítulo mientras nosotras tratamos de separar a esos dos -finalizo ella para dar inicio a la historia-.

* * *

La prueba de Kakashi (Primera parte)

- Blah blah blah (Personajes hablando)

_- Blah blah blah _(Personajes pensando)

**- Blah blah blah **(Invocaciones o Bijū hablando)

_**- Blah blah blah **_(Invocaciones o Bijū pensando)

Es una mañana tranquila en Konohagakure no sato, en estos momentos Naruto Uzumaki comenzaba a despertar de su sueño al escuchar el despertador, el rubio un poco molesto busco el dichoso aparato con la mano para apagarlo. Mientras buscaba el despertador Naruto toco algo muy grande, redondo y a la vez cálido, eso causo que el rubio se pregunte qué era eso y de paso abrió los ojos y vio que lo que tenía en su mano era uno de los pechos de Ikaros que estaba sentada en la cama esperando que el despertara.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH! -gritó Naruto aterrado ante la situación y de inmediato quito su mano del pecho de la Angeloid que tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro-.

- Buenos días Masutā -saludo la chica con ese pequeño sonrojo en su rostro-.

- ¡L-Lo siento mucho Ikaros-chan... y-y-yo no sabía que, digo...este veras...! -Naruto comenzó a balbucear palabras incoherentes por lo que acaba de hacer, pero al parecer a la Angeloid no le afecto nada-.

- Ocurre algo... ¿Masutā? -preguntó Ikaros sin entender el por qué su maestro estaba tan nervioso-.

- Este... la verdad... ¿no estas enfadada conmigo? -pregunto el rubio avergonzado de lo que hizo mientas que Ikaros ladeaba la cabeza sin comprender de lo que decía su Masutā- Digo, acabo de... tú ya sabes -señalando el pecho que le toco a la chica-.

- ¿Acaso debería estar molesta con usted? -preguntó Ikaros con mucha inocencia-.

- Bueno... pues cualquier chica en tu lugar se molestaría con alguien que las toque sin su permiso -explico Naruto apenado-.

- Yo jamás me podría molestar con usted Masutā, solo fue un accidente -declaró Ikaros sorprendiendo a Naruto y al mismo tiempo- ahora me retiro, debo preparar el desayuno -mencionó la chica bajando de la cama y caminando lentamente hasta salir de la habitación-.

- A veces se me olvida que Ikaros-chan no es como las demás chicas que conozco -decía Naruto que se alegró de que la Angeloid no se moleste con él, luego se puso rojo en recordar de que acaba de tocar unos de los pechos de la chica- ¡demonios, no puedo quitarme eso de mi cabeza! Es una suerte que Ero-sennin no estaba presente.

- Yo que tu no contaría con eso -dijo una voz que causo que el rubio se asuste al reconocerlo- realmente envidio tu situación Gaki, jejeje.

- ¡Ero-sennin! -grito Naruto viendo a Jiraiya desde la ventana de la habitación, y para empeorar las cosas, el Sannin estaba con su fiel libreta anotando como loco- ¡Que estás haciendo tu aquí!

- Solo vine a ver qué estaba haciendo mi alumno favorito y de paso sentirme orgulloso de ti -respondió Jiraiya con su sonrisa pervertida y sin dejar de escribir en su libreta- nunca pensé que le harías esas cosas a Ikaros jejejeje, como desearía estar en tu lugar y tocar esos hermosos montes divinos.

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA VIEJO PERVERTIDO! -grito el rubio que le dio un fuerte golpe al rostro del Sannin para así mandarlo a volar- ¡Y QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, FUE UN ACCIDENTE, UN ACCIDENTEEEE! -luego de eso cerro la ventana para vestirse e ir a desayunar-.

Minutos después de mandar a volar a Jiraiya lejos, Naruto llego a la cocina en donde Ikaros le preparaba el desayuno, una vez en la mesa el rubio quedo maravillado por el gran banquete que le preparo su querida Ikaros.

- Wooow, sí que preparaste mucho Ikaros-chan -dijo Naruto por todo lo que preparo la Angeloid- por cierto, ¿en dónde sacaste las cosas para preparar el desayuno? -pregunto el sabiendo que aún no compraba mercadería para el refrigerador-.

- Me levante temprano a comprar unas cosas para el desayuno, y los vendedores me lo regalaron todo eso -mencionó la chica señalando demasiadas bolsas detrás de ella-.

- ¿¡Te regalaron toda esa comida!? -decía Naruto que no podía creer que toda la comida que tenía, y que al parecer mucha de ella no entraría en su refrigerador- ¿Y por qué te dieron todo eso? ¿Ganaste un concurso o qué? -pregunto el queriendo saber el motivo-.

- Los vendedores eran muy amables y no dejaban de mirarme, luego de eso me regalaron todo esta comida y de paso dijeron que viniera más seguido -respondió la chica causando que el rubio tuviera un tic en su ojo derecho-.

- ¿Con que...amables vendedores, eh? -pregunto Naruto, a lo que Ikaros asiente con la cabeza- _"Nota mental: Nunca dejar que Ikaros-chan salga a comprar sola"_ -pensaba el queriendo acabar a esos vendedores-.

Luego de acomodar toda la comida que trajo Ikaros, ella y Naruto comenzaron a desayunar y de disfrutar de lo que cocino la Angeloid, como siempre el rubio la elogiaba por su excelente comida. De pronto la puerta principal del departamento se abrió bruscamente por cierto Sannin que llego al lugar muy molesto y con la mejilla izquierda hinchada.

- No tenías que golpearme de esa manera, casi te pareces a Tsunade cuando se enfada -decía el Sannin frotándose la mejilla-.

- Te mereces eso y mucho más por ser un viejo verde -señalo Naruto- y para la próxima te mandare más lejos para que no te metas en mis asuntos -amenazo el haciendo que el Sannin se enfade-.

- Maldito Gaki, ya verás... -gruñía el peliblanco hasta que la voz de Ikaros lo calmo-.

- Buenos días Ero-sennin-sama ¿desea acompañarnos a desayunar? -pregunto la pelirosa mientras el Sannin no podía molestarse por como lo había llamado esa hermosa jovencita-

- Jejeje, con mucho gusto Ikaros, yo jamas rechazaría lo que tu cocinas -dijo Jiraiya muy feliz porque la Angeloid era una gran cocinera, mientras que ella le entregaba un plato al Sannin sirviendo de todo lo que hay en la mesa-.

- Se puede saber a qué viniste Ero-sennin, porque dudo que vienes a buscar comida gratis -pregunto Naruto-.

- De hecho vengo de parte de Tsunade para informarte de algo importante. Hoy tendrás una prueba para poner en práctica lo que aprendiste estos tres años contra Kakashi -explico Jiraiya que comía tranquilamente, pero a Naruto no le gustó la idea ya que tenía planes con la Angeloid-.

- ¡Que! ¡Dime que es una de tus bromas! -decía el rubio, a lo que Jiraiya le responde con un simple no- ¡Pero hoy iba a salir con Ikaros-chan para que conozcan mejor la aldea!

- ¿Qué es lo que Masutā tiene que hacer en esa prueba? -Preguntó Ikaros sintiendo interés por lo que haría su Masutā-

- Solo tiene que enfrentarse a Kakashi en un combate junto con Sakura en el campo de entrenamiento 7-explico Jiraiya a la Angeloid-.

- ¿Que yo debo pelear junto con quién? -pregunto el rubio que alzaba una ceja-.

- Con Sakura, tu compañera del Equipo 7, ¿aun la recuerdas? -pregunto el Sannin y Naruto le dice que no- no me digas que otra vez te olvidaste de ella.

- Qué quieres que haga, pasaron tres años desde que abrí los ojos y seguí hacia adelante -dijo Naruto sin interés de mencionar sobre el tema de Sakura-.

- Pero no es forma de tratar a una compañera como Sakura. Me entere de la discusión que tuviste con ella anoche, Tsunade también lo sabe y no está muy feliz por como trataste a tu amiga -dijo el Sannin serio y un poco molesto por la actitud de su alumno-.

- Fue ella la que empezó a insultar a Ikaros-chan, por mucho que seamos amigos o compañeros, no tiene el derecho de criticar a los demás -se defendió el rubio, por mucho que aprecie a Sakura como amiga, ella no tenía que decir esas cosas a la Angeloid-.

El Sannin solo suspiro por las palabras de su alumno, desde que salieron de Konoha con el fin de entrenar a Naruto, el chico comenzó a cuestionarse sobre lo que sentía por su compañera de equipo y de la forma en que ella lo trataba, con el tiempo el joven decía que solo perdió su tiempo con alguien que lo subestimaba desde el principio. Al final eso llevo a que el ojiazul odie a su amiga y de tomarse en serio su desarrollo como shinobi. Jiraiya se sentía orgulloso de que su alumno se tome en serio las cosas, pero le preocupaba ese odio que tenía por Sakura lo lleve a un mal camino, tal como lo hizo con Sasuke. Pero su solución fue la aparición de Ikaros, gracias a la Angeloid, la rabia de Naruto se fue y de paso desarrollo un fuerte lazo con la chica dejando su odio atrás.

- Naruto, sé que sigues odiando a Sakura, pero debes dejar eso en el pasado. Ahora tienes cosas de que preocuparte, no solo por Akatsuki, sino por Ikaros -converso el Sannin con su alumno haciendo que Naruto comience a gruñir mientras desayunaba- más tarde quiero que vayas con Sakura y te disculpes por lo de anoche, y quiero que sea una disculpa sincera.

- Dime que no lo estás diciendo en serio -dijo el rubio de mala gana para recibir una mirada de reproche de parte de Jiraiya- ¡Ugh! De acuerdo lo haré -acepto el aun molesto-.

- Espero que cumplas con tu palabra, porque si Tsunade se entera que no te disculpaste con Sakura, créeme que no te gustara el castigo que te pondrá -advirtió Jiraiya a su alumno, quien sintió un leve escalofríos al pensar de tipo de castigo recibiría a manos de la Hokage- en fin, termina de desayunar para que vayamos al campo de entrenamiento a las 12 del mediodía.

- ¿A las 12 de medio día? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a esa hora? -pregunto Naruto-.

- Porque citaron a Kakashi a las 9 de la mañana -respondió Jiraiya, cosa que el rubio entendió por completo-.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento 7 se encontraban presentes la Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju junto con su asistente Shizune y Sakura Haruno, ellas habían llegado minutos antes de las 12. La rubia como la pelinegra observaban a la joven pelirosa que aún seguía deprimida por lo que paso anoche en Ichiraku, ambas mujeres se enteraron de eso y sintieron lastima por Sakura pero al mismo tiempo estaban molestas con Naruto por como la trato.

- La verdad es que no me cabe en la cabeza que ese tonto rubio haya lastimado así a Sakura, ¿no se supone que estaba enamorado de ella? -preguntó la rubia a su asistente-.

- Pienso lo mismo que usted Tsunade-sama, me cuesta creer que Naruto-kun fuera capaz de decirle esas cosas a su propia compañera de equipo -dijo Shizune que que veía a Sakura cabizbaja- él no es de esas personas que agreden a los demás.

- Algo tuvo que haber cambiado en el durante su viaje, solo espero que todo lo que nos dijo sea verdad y que él no sea un segundo Jiraiya, porque de ser así... -mencionó mientras su mirada se ensombrecía y se tronaba los huesos de los dedos y nudillos- me encargare de darle un correctivo a su medida -sentenció la rubia con una mirada terrorífica-

- _"Hay veces que Tsunade-sama puede llegar a ser más aterradora que Orochimaru"_ -pensó Shizune muy asustada de la Hokage-.

Ambas mujeres seguían en lo suyo sin notar que Sakura una estaba lastimada por lo de anoche, tanto que llego a tener una pesadilla en que estaba gravemente herida y acorralada por varios Nukenin, ella trato de pedirle ayuda a Naruto pero el solo la abandono diciendo que se las arregle por si solas. Cuando la pesadilla termino, Sakura no pudo dormir bien temiendo que volviera a soñar ese terrible momento.

- _"Todo esto es mi culpa, trasforme a un chico amable y gentil en un aterrador monstruo que me desprecia, todo gracias a mi tonta obsesiona con Sasuke. Daría lo que fuera por recuperar al viejo Naruto" _-pensó la chica intentado recordar a su gentil amigo-.

Minutos después llegaron Jiraiya junto con Naruto, y de paso Ikaros vino con el tomado de su brazo como costumbre. Tsunade se percató que ellos llegaron al campo a la hora que indico, y de paso se preparó para darle su castigo al rubio, pero antes de que Shizune la detuviera, ambas notaron que el rubio llevaba consigo un traje más moderno de él que llevaba ayer. Naruto tenía puesto una chaqueta anaranjada con el diseño de llamas negras en el abdomen y en sus brazos mientas que las mangas estaban arremangadas hasta llegar a los codos, en la mano izquierda tenía un guante de batalla negro mientras que en la muñeca derecha tenía un extraño objeto que parecía un brazalete de color amarillo. También llevaba unos jeans deportivos naranjos con unas líneas negras en la parte de arriba y unos zapatos blancos con un emblema de un rayo en ello.

Las tres mujeres estaban sorprendidas por el cambio de ropas en el ojiazul, tanto que Sakura se sonrojo por la nueva apariencia de su amigo. En eso el Sannin y los dos jóvenes llegaron con la Hokage que no salía de su sorpresa.

- Ya llegamos Tsunade, lamento si nos retrasamos un poco pero el Gaki quería probar su nueva ropa -señalo Jiraiya a su alumno que se veía feliz-.

- Na... ¿Naruto? tu... ¿tú eres MI Naruto? -preguntó la rubia incrédula al ver a su ¨hijo¨ vestido así-

- Que te parece Baa-chan, este traje fue un regalo de Ikaros-chan, ¿no te gusta? -pregunto Naruto que admiraba su nuevo traje-.

- va... vaya que es un gran... gran cambio -mencionó la mujer al no poder creer el tipo de ropa que llevaba el chico, sin duda una muy llamativa y adecuada para los trabajos como shinobi-

- Gracias por el alago, y tú que dices Shizune-neechan, ¿te gusta el regalo de Ikaros-chan? -pregunto el rubio a la pelinegra-.

- Te queda muy bien Naruto-kun, pero ¿cómo es que Ikaros-san consiguió ese traje? -pregunto Shizune con curiosidad-.

- Yo lo pedí a la Synapse, así Masutā estará protegido en sus batallas gracias al material del que está hecho -dijo Ikaros mostrando una de sus cartas-

- Oigan, ¿qué es eso de Synapse que menciono Ikaros, y de que sirve esa carta? -preguntó una curiosa Sakura, lo cual puso muy nerviosos a todos los presentes-

- ¿Synapse? ¿Qué es eso de Synapse, nunca he escuchado algo como eso? -decía el Sannin bastante nervioso- Tsunade, ¿alguna vez escuchaste esa palabra? -le pregunto a la Hokage que le siguió la corriente-.

- Cla-claro que no, jamás en la vida había escuchado esa palabra, ¿y tú Shizune? -preguntó la rubia muy nerviosa-

- Ni siquiera tengo idea de qué significa eso de Synapse jejeje, suena muy extraño esa palabra jejejeje -decía la pelinegra que se reía de forma nerviosa, Sakura tenía una gota de sudor en su cabeza por la forma en que actuaban esos tres, así que lo mejor fue que se olvide del tema-.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema, ahora el que falta es Kakashi-sensei -dijo Naruto para dejar a un lado sobre la Synapse- y por lo que veo, el aun no llega. Parece que el sigue llegando tarde como siempre.

Y como por arte de magia o como si fuera invocado, Kakashi Hatake apareció en frente de todos mientras leía su amado Icha Icha Paradise. Todos menos Ikaros y un sonriente Jiraiya suspiraron al ver que el Copy-nin nunca cambiara.

- Hola lamento la tardanza pero había un gato negro frente a la puerta de mi casa y... -saludo Kakashi a todos, pero fue grande su sorpresa al ver el cambio en el rubio- oh por Kami... ¿Naruto? -mencionó asombrado el Copy-nin-.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kakashi-sensei -saludo Naruto a su sensei del Equipo 7, quien estaba sorprendido por el cambio en el ojiazul que se veía más alto y con nuevo atuendos-.

- Vaya Naruto, este cambio... ¿seguro que eres Naruto? -preguntó el peliplateado asombrado por el cambio radical de su alumno- Bueno sea lo que sea que haya pasado te hace ver más maduro, estoy feliz por ti -mencionó Kakashi con una felicidad que solo podía notarse con en su ojo, pero dicha felicidad desapareció al notar que el rubio no estaba solo- Naruto ¿quién es esa chica? ¿Ella es tu novia? -preguntó Kakashi sin nada de tacto-.

- No sensei, ella no es mi novia, es una amiga que conocí durante mi entrenamiento -respondió el rubio tranquilamente pero con un gran sonrojo en su cara-.

- Pero... si no son novios ¿porque ella está tomando tu brazo de esa forma? -preguntó Kakashi confundido por la juventud de ahora-.

- Bueno, Ikaros-chan es... uumm... ella es... -trato de explicar el rubio para luego ser interrumpido por la Angeloid-.

- Soy Ikaros y estoy al servicio de mi Masutā -dijo Ikaros causando que Naruto, Shizune y los dos Sannin se pongan nerviosos, Sakura miraba a Ikaros sin comprender lo de llamar a Naruto de esa forma mientras que Kakashi solo pensaba lo que dijo la chica-.

- _"Esperen un minuto, ¿acaso mis oído me estas engañando? ¿Esa chica llamo a Naruto como su Masutā?"_ -pensaba el Copy-nin observando de pies a cabeza a Ikaros- _"Esa postura, esas cálida presencia, su linda figura y la forma en que dice Masutā... no puede ser... ella es... es idéntica a... a... ¡A HIKARI DE MI ICHA ICHA PARADISE: LA SIRVIENTE DEL AMOR!"_ -pensó alarmado el hombre que recordó una de las historia de su amado libre- _"¿Acaso Naruto por fin comprendió el expendido camino del Icha Icha Paradise?"_ -se preguntó a si mismo mientras todos se quedaban mirando a Kakashi que ya tenía más de 10 minutos sin moverse o decir alguna palabra hasta que él se acercó a Naruto y colocar lentamente sus manos en los hombros del confundido chico- Naruto... eres mi ídolo... ¡cómo te envidio! -mencionó el hombre llorando de forma por su único ojo visible provocando que todos sufrieran una caída monumental-.

- ¿Eh? -dijo Naruto que no entendía de lo que pasa- Kakashi-sensei, ¿de qué rayos está hablando? -pregunto el-.

- No hace falta las explicaciones Naruto, estoy muy feliz por ti, tu... tú has cumplido uno de mis más grandes sueños, creo que te tengo un poco de envidia, pero si alguien merece ser feliz eres tu... en serio... te felicito -dijo el hombre con una expresión feliz mientras todos intentaban comprender lo que quería decir el Copy-nin pero no encontraban explicación alguna-

- Sensei, en serio, ¿de qué está hablando? -pregunto Naruto que estaba más que confundido-.

- No es necesario que lo comprendas Gaki, porque yo si entiendo de lo que Kakashi dijo jejejeje -hablo Jiraiya que sonreía tontamente mientras recordaba uno de sus libros donde aparece la hermosa sirvienta Hikari, cuyo trabajo era complacer a su querido Masutā en todo lo que le pida- _"A decir verdad, Ikaros si se parece mucho a Hikari... ese Gaki tiene una suerte que cualquier hombre en el mundo envidiaría"_ -pensó el Sannin con una sonrisa boba-.

- Muy bien ustedes dos, espero que sus pensamientos no sean en referencia a cierta basura que idolatran tanto, porque de ser así... tendré que castigarlos de forma severa -mencionó la mujer mirando a Kakashi y Jiraiya que se pusieron un poco pálidos- bien ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo así que, es hora de ponernos serios, Naruto, Sakura ustedes fueron citados a este lugar para tener un pequeño combate contra Kakashi, hemos decidido que es hora de evaluar el desempeño que han tenido alrededor de estos 3 años -indicó la mujer a los dos chicos-.

- Eso lo entiendo Tsunade-sensei, pero... ¿que pasara con Ikaros-san? ¿Acaso ella estará aquí mirando hasta que la prueba termine? -preguntó Sakura teniendo el debido respeto por la acompañante de Naruto, ella tenía mucho temor de que este le reprochara otra vez por el poco respeto a su nueva amiga-.

- Ella no participara en la prueba, solo vino como espectadora -respondió Naruto a la pregunta de Sakura de forma seria-.

- Yo... yo pensé que podría ayudar a Masutā en la prueba... eso... ¿estaría mal, Masutā? -preguntó Ikaros mirando al rubio y llamando la atención de todos-.

- Lo siento Ikaros-chan, pero no quiero ponerte en riesgo. Esta prueba es muy peligrosa y no me perdonaría si llegas a lastimarte -explico el rubio, sabia de las capacidades que tiene Ikaros, pero a la vez no quería que se exponga frente a Sakura y Kakashi-.

- pero Masutā... es mi deber ayudarlo, acaso... ¿no le soy útil? -preguntó Ikaros sintiéndose un poco rechazada ante la situación-

El rubio se quedó mirando a la Angeloid que dijo que no era útil, eso lo entristeció mucho porque no quería lastimar a Ikaros.

- Ikaros-chan, sígueme -pidió el tomando una de las manos de Ikaros para alejarlos de los demás para que puedan conversar a solas. Cabe decir que eso dejo a los Sannin, Shizune y Kakashi pensando de que harían esos dos mientras que Sakura sintió muchos celos por como su compañero de equipo se comportaba, una vez lejos de los demás el ojiazul se pone a hablar- escúchame Ikaros-chan, yo nunca pensaría que no eres útil, de hecho eres una chica maravilla con cualidades únicas, solo te pido que no participes en la prueba porque no quiero que otras personas sepan de tus habilidades -explico el para que la Angeloid comprenda bien la situación- también hay otra razón de que no quiero que pelees... es que no quiero ver que te lastimen, eres muy importante para mí -declaro con un gran sonrojo y de paso la pelirosa sintió nuevamente esa sensación en su pecho, la misma cuando su Masutā beso su frente-.

- Hai Masutā, yo te obedecer -mencionó Ikaros con un pequeño sonroso, mientras sonreía- _"mi reactor, de nuevo esta... acelerado"_ -pensó la pelirosa al ver a Naruto y su preocupación por ella-

Naruto solo sonrió porque Ikaros entendió lo que él le pidió, y como recompensa, le dio un beso en la frente. Esa acción causo varias reacciones, Jiraiya junto con Tsunade sonreían al ver como el rubio demostraba su cariño por Ikaros, Shizune se emocionó de que su "hermano menor" haya madurado tanto, Kakashi solo arqueo la ceja derecha, y por ultimo Sakura, que ardía de celos al ver el beso que recibía Ikaros de parte de su compañero de equipo para luego darles la espalda.

- Jiraiya-sama, ¿hay alguna relación entre Naruto y esa chica Ikaros? -pregunto el Copy-nin-.

- Así es Kakashi, la joven Ikaros es la persona más importante en la vida de Naruto, si no fuera por su ayuda, Naruto no sería el mismo de siempre -respondió Jiraiya con sinceridad, si no fuera por la Angeloid, Naruto se hubiera convertido en una persona llena de odio y rencor-.

- _"¡COMO QUE LA PERSONA MAS IMPORTANTE DE SU VIDA! ¡CHAAAA, SEGURO ES POR ESOS ENORMES SENOS DE VACA! ¡QUE ES LO QUE LE VEN LOS HOMBRES A ESAS ENORMES COSAS, QUE TIENE ELLA QUE NO TENGA YO!"_ -pensó completamente frustrada la pelirosa al ver las acciones del rubio-

Luego del beso, Naruto regreso junto con Ikaros con los demás que los estaba esperando.

- Lamento si me demore pero tenía unas cosas que hablar con Ikaros-chan -explico Naruto a lo demás mientras que Tsunade se acercó con una sonrisa a su "hijo"-.

- Muy bien Naruto, espero que Ikaros-chan ahora este más tranquila, y no te preocupes que yo me encargare de cuidarla para que evitar alguna idiotez por parte de Jiraiya -dijo Tsunade al rubio, mientras Jiraiya solo podía llorar por su mala suerte-.

- ¿Porque todos desconfían de mí? -dijo el Gama Sennin deprimido-.

- Gracias... Okaa-san -dijo Naruto, eso hizo que la Hokage se llene de alegría por llamarla "Okaa-san"- espero que cuides de Ikaros-chan y que la mantengan lejos de Ero-sennin.

- ¡Como puedes desconfiar de tu propio maestro! -grito Jiraiya que se sentía ofendido por las palabras de su alumno-.

- ¡Sera porque no te perdono aquella vez que le pediste a Ikaros-chan que se desnudara para usarlas para tus tontos libros! -grito el rubio molesto, y de paso la Hokage era envuelta en llamas al enterarse de lo que quería hacer su antiguo compañero de equipo-.

- Tuuuuu -mencionó Tsunade con una voz terrorífica mientras su mano apretaba la cabeza de Jiraiya quien estaba completamente aterrado- ¿estas consciente que tus actos pervertidos pueden considerarse como un abuso a menores? -preguntó la mujer mientras Jiraiya solo podía temblar-

- P-pero Ikaros es... -mencionó el Sannin siendo interrumpido por Tsunade-.

- Con la inocencia que Ikaros demuestra ante su pérdida de memoria, es como si trataras con una niña de 6 años... -sentenció Tsunade dejando a Jiraiya como un idiota- así que te lo preguntare... ¿mereces que te golpee o no? -Preguntó Tsunade mientras Jiraiya solo temblaba-.

- ¿Puedo decir unas últimas palabras? -pidió Jiraiya en sus últimos segundos de vida, cosa que Tsunade le concede su última voluntad- ¡EN LA CARA NO, ES LO QUE ME DA DE COMER!

- Hecho -respondió la mujer dándole el primer golpe en el estómago para ser seguido por una ronda de golpes y patadas-.

Luego de que pase una hora en donde Tsunade le dio una gran paliza a su antiguo compañero de equipo y de curarlo, la Hokage se acercó a los jóvenes para hablarle sobre la prueba que tendrán.

- Bien voy a ser breve ya que hemos perdido demasiado tiempo -mencionó la mujer- la prueba será sobre trabajo de equipo, Kakashi te toca explicarle de que se tratara-dijo la mujer para que el Copy-nin explique lo que pasara-.

- bueno chicos, espero que ambos recuerden a sus viejos amigos -decía el peliplateado sonriendo mientras sacaba dos cascabeles que los chicos identificaron de inmediato- bien la prueba será lo mismo, trabajo en equipo. Pero esta vez durara desde este momento al amanecer, así que siéntanse libres de usar todo lo que aprendieron porque yo me comportare como un Jōnin, no como su sensei -explicó Kakashi mientras Naruto asentía algo serio y Sakura se miraba algo nerviosa-,

Antes de que la prueba empiece, Naruto llevo a Ikaros con Tsunade para que este con ella, luego regreso con su equipo y alistare para lo que se viene. En ese momento Sakura se acercó a él y se veía nervioso por lo que iba a decirle.

- Naruto, yo... yo quiero perdón por lo que paso anoche en Ichiraku -se disculpó ella agachando la cabeza-.

- Mas tarde hablamos de eso, ahora concéntrate en la prueba -dijo el rubio seriamente, a lo que Sakura asiente un poco dolida por la actitud fría de su compañero-.

- Bueno chicos, la prueba comenzara... ¡YA! -gritó Kakashi para que ese momento Sakura saltara y se escondiera- creo que la historia se repite -mencionó Kakashi rascando su cabeza al ver que Naruto estaba parado frente a él como la primera vez-

- Yo que usted no diría eso, yo ya no soy ese chico de hace tres años -declaro Naruto- le demostrare el resultado de mi entrenamiento con Ero-sennin, así que prepárese, sensei -luego el rubio sus puños haciendo que el brazalete de su mano derecha brille y libere grandes cantidades de electricidad. Tanto los espectadores como Kakashi y Sakura que estaba escondida entre los árboles se preguntaban qué era lo que está haciendo el ojiazul-.

- Con que el Gaki piensa usar eso -dijo Jiraiya llamando la atención de Tsunade y Shizune- para que él no quiere perder tiempo para vencer a Kakashi. Espero que él tenga cuidado o terminara malherido.

- Jiraiya ¿qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que Naruto va a usar? -preguntó Tsunade algo preocupada- ¿y desde cuando moldea Raiton? -preguntó la mujer mirando a su compañero en busca de una explicación-

- Raijinken (Puño del Dios Trueno) -dijo el Gama Sennin- es el nombre del arma que usa Naruto, gracias a eso él puede controlar a la perfección su elemento afín -La Hokage y su asistente estaban sorprendidas mientras observaban como los rayos cubrían los brazos hasta los puños del rubio para convertirse en una especie de protectores metálicos de color dorado con algunas partes negras y con tres puntas largas y filosas a los lados de sus antebrazos- Kakashi la tendrá difícil a partir de ahora.

De regreso con Naruto y Kakashi.

El Copy-nin observaba al rubio que portaba esos extraños protectores en sus brazos y que desprendían leves descargas eléctricas, lo mismo pasaba con Sakura que seguía escondida y que no le quitaba el ojo de encima a esas cosas que tenía su compañero de equipo.

- ¿Qué clase de Jutsu es ese? -preguntó Kakashi en shock al ver la electricidad recorriendo los brazos de su alumno-

- No es ningún Jutsu Kakashi-sensei, esto es otro obsequio de Ikaros-chan -menciono el rubio con una sonrisa mientras tomaba pose de pelea (N/A: la misma pose que usa K de King of Fighters 99)- si no fuera por ella, no podría lidiar con mi problema con el Raiton -finalizo el, mientras que con Sakura volvió a sentir celos de Ikaros-.

- ¿Jiraiya eso es verdad? -preguntó Tsunade intentando procesar la información-

- Es cierto, fue Ikaros la que creo esas armas con la ayuda de sus cartas -señalo el Gama Sennin- créeme que esas cartas no solo sirven para traer sake y ropas, sirven para crear lo que uno desee, incluso hasta armas poderosas -esa declaración asustadas a Tsunade y Shizune mientras observaban a Ikaros, al mismo tiempo pensaban que otras cosas podía hacer la Angeloid además de poseer esas cartas-.

- Uum... Jiraiya-sama, ¿a qué se refiere Naruto-kun con ese problema que tiene con el Raiton? -pregunto Shizune para cambiar de tema-.

- Como ya saben, Naruto posee grandes reservas de Chakra, y más si le sumamos la del Kyūbi -explico Jiraiya- debido a ese problema, el Raiton de Naruto se ha vuelto altamente inestable y difícil de controlar, haciendo que una pequeña chispa se vuelva un rayo.

- ¿Pero eso no es peligroso? tu acabas de decirme que su Raiton es altamente inestable -mencionó la rubia preocupada por su ¨hijo¨-

- Por eso tiene a Raijinken, gracias a su nueva arma puede controlar perfectamente el Raiton sin correr riesgos -dijo Jiraiya para que Tsunade suspire de alivio al igual que Shizune- al Gaki se le vino la idea de que si las cartas de Ikaros son capaz de traer cosas, pues pensó en un arma que le ayude a controlar su Raiton. Al principio me quede sorprendido de que la chica pueda crear un arma de la nada, pero si no fuera por ella el Gaki no terminaría su entrenamiento -cuando Jiraiya termino su explicación, Tsunade se acercó Ikaros para darle un pequeño abrazo-.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Naruto, Ikaros, no tengo como agradecértelo, pero tienes toda mi confianza en ti desde este momento -dijo la Godaime, mientras Ikaros permanecía con su mirada perdida y sin quitar el ojo de encima a su Masutā-

- Oye, ¿y que pasa conmigo? Yo entrene al Gaki, ¿al menos merezco un abrazo de tu parte? -pregunto el Gama Sennin que fingió estar triste-.

-Tienes razón -dijo la Hokage mientras Jiraiya extendía los brazos pero la rubia simplemente le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza tratándolo como una especie de perro- lo hiciste bien, sigue así muchacho -felicito la mujer con una sonrisa burlona mientras que el Gama Sennin se volvía piedra por no recibir su abrazo-.

Nuevamente con Naruto y Kakashi.

Ambos shinobis no se movían de su lugar esperando que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento, Kakashi noto que la postura del chico combinada ofensiva y defensiva al mismo tiempo. Con Naruto, el chico se mantenía atento ante cualquier movimiento que realice su sensei y estar preparado para contraatacar.

- Bueno, veo que estas muy emocionado y no planeo ofenderte, así que pelearemos uno contra uno -mencionó Kakashi destapando su Sharingan- espero que esto sea muestra suficiente para mostrarte que voy enserio Naruto -dijo el hombre mirando a su alumno que solo sonreía-

- He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo -dijo Naruto que decidió hacer el primer movimiento, concentro en las plantas de su pies una pequeña cantidad de Chakra Raiton para moverse rápidamente en un segundo y estar lo suficiente cerca Kakashi, que no pudo leer el movimiento de su alumno con su Sharingan-.

- _"¿¡Cuando se volvió tan rápido!?"_ -pensó el Copy-nin alarmado que trato de alejarse pero el rubio le conecta un poderoso golpe cargada con Chakra Raiton, haciendo más letal el golpe-.

- ¡Si, le di directo! -exclamo Naruto por conectar el primer, pero su alegría se fue cuando Kakashi estallo en una nube de humo revelando un truco- tch, uso el Kawarimi no Jutsu -maldigo el rubio viendo el pedazo de tronco que golpeo- pero no crea que con esconderse le va a servir -dicho eso se agacho para colocar su dedo índice en el suelo y cerrar sus ojos-.

Lejos de donde se encontraba el ojiazul, Kakashi observaba con detalles a su alumno. Primero que nada, estaba sorprendido de la velocidad que mostró el joven para acercarse en tan solo un segundo para luego golpearlo con tal fuerza.

- _"Naruto tiene una velocidad impresionante, de no haber sido por mi Sharingan no hubiera podido reaccionar a su ataque"_ -pensó el peliplateado mirando al chico que se hinco en el suelo- _"¿Eso se parece a...?"_ -pensó el Jōnin mirando asombrado la técnica que estaba usando el rubio, la misma que usaba su sensei para detectar a sus enemigos-.

- ¡Ya lo encontré sensei! -grito Naruto que abrió sus ojos y mirar en donde se escondía el Copy-nin, luego concentro su Chakra para formar una esfera eléctrica en su mano derecha- ¡Raiton: Raikyū! (Elemento Rayo: Esfera Relámpago) -grito para lanzar la esfera en donde se encontraba Kakashi. El Copy-nin vio eso y rápidamente salió de su escondite antes que el ataque de Naruto le diera y de paso destruye la zona dejando un gran hoyo- ¡Rayos, volvió a escapar de nuevo! -gruño por no darle a su sensei-.

- Esto... Esto es increíble, Naruto y sus habilidades está haciendo que Kakashi tenga enormes dificultades -dijo la Hokage asombrada por los movimientos del chico- ¿Que tanto potencial tienes? -Preguntó la mujer al aire sin querer apartar la vista de la pelea-

- Si tuviéramos que calificar las habilidades del Gaki, de seguro llegaría al nivel de un Tokubetsu Jōnin -dijo Jiraiya- el chico se esforzó mucho estos tres años para alcanzar el nivel que esta. También reforcé su Taijutsu con el uso de Raijinken al igual que usar Ninjutsu sin la necesidad de sellos manuales -explico el dejando sin palabras a la Hokage y su asistente-.

- Eso quiere decir que Naruto-kun debe estar más arriba del nivel de un Anbu -dijo Shizune admirando las habilidades de su hermano menor-.

- Podríamos decir que sí, pero el chico aún le falta mucho más para alcanzar su verdadero potencial -decía el Gama Sennin que ponía atención a la batalla-.

Sakura en su escondite vio con detalle lo que acaba de hacer Naruto y no podía creer que su compañero hizo retroceder a Kakashi con tan solo dos ataques, fue tanta la emoción que salió de donde estaba para juntarse con el rubio.

- ¡VAYA NARUTO ERES ASOMBROSO, CASI DERROTASTE A KAKASHI-SENSEI TU SOLO! -exclamó emocionada la Haruno mientras corría en dirección a Naruto quien aún se mantenía alerta y dándole la espalda a la chica - ¿Naruto? -llamó Sakura pero el rubio seguía ignorándola

- Sakura... ¿No vas a hacer nada, o esperas que yo hago todo el trabajo como siempre? -dijo Naruto de forma fría mientras seguía dándole las espaldas a su compañera de equipo-.

- ... ¿Q-Que? -dijo Sakura atónita-.

Ella no era la única que estaba en ese estado, la Hokage y su asistente tampoco podían creer de lo que acaban de escuchar mientras que Jiraiya se da una palmada en la cara e Ikaros solo ladeaba la cabeza sin entender de lo que está pasando.

- Ese Gaki... -gruñía el Gama Sennin por lo que dijo su alumno-.

- NARUTO UZUMAKI NO TIENES POR QUE SER ASI DE GROSERO CON SAKURA, DISCULPATE EN ESTE MOMENTO -sentenció la Hokage por la forma tan poco amable en que el rubio se dirigía a su compañera-.

- Naruto-kun... cómo pudiste decirle eso a Sakura, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió para tratarla así? -se preguntó Shizune dolida por el trato que le daba su hermano a Sakura-.

Regresando con el rubio y la pelirosa, Naruto seguía buscando a Kakashi mientras que Sakura no salía de su impresión, las duras palabras del ojiazul le habían afectado fuertemente, tanto que no se movía de su lugar.

- _"Naruto... ¿por qué?"_ -pensó la chica al momento de agachar el rostro mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco-,

- Esta vez Kakashi-sensei se escondió bien, dudo que pueda usar el mismo truco por segunda vez -decía Naruto sabiendo que el Copy-nin se alejaría lo bastante para no ser detectado- no me queda otra opción. Sakura, tendremos que trabajar juntos para buscar... ¿Sakura? -el rubio se percata de que su compañera tenía la cabeza agachada y que dejaba caer algunas lágrimas. Naruto al darse cuenta de lo que paso solo suspiro sabiendo que Jiraiya le hizo prometer que se disculparía con la pelirosa- _"demonios, no quiero disculparme pero necesito que me ayude para que podamos pasar la prueba"_ -pensó el de mala gana- Sakura... escucha, lamento si lo que dije te lastimo... también me disculpo por lo que paso anoche en Ichiraku -se disculpó el rubio, haciendo que Sakura deje de llorar para luego mirar a su compañero-.

- ...N...Naruto -decía la pelirosa mientras miraba al rubio-.

- La razón del porque me enfade fue por como trataste a Ikaros-chan, ella no tiene la culpa de que sea así... ella perdió gran parte de sus recuerdo, yo solo la defendí por las cosas que dijiste -explico el ojiazul que dio media vuelta para ver a su compañera de equipo- espero que comprendas de porque me puse así y si te lastime... yo realmente lo siento -finalizo el un poco avergonzado-.

Esas palabras hicieron que el dolor que tenía Sakura se fuera y a la vez se sentía más aliviada. Gracias a eso la chica recupero los ánimos para continuar con la prueba.

- Si hagamos esto, así te demostrare que no estuve perdiendo el tiempo y que me esforcé entrenando estos tres años -exclamó Sakura sonriendo-

- Muéstrame lo que has aprendido esto años con Okaa-san, y de demostrar que me equivoque en mis palabras al decir que no sirves para nada -dijo el rubio animado para ambos jóvenes fueran en búsqueda de Kakashi-.

- Hai -respondió Sakura siguiendo a su compañero de equipo-.

Mientras tanto con el Copy-nin, se encontraba escondido detrás de un árbol esperando que Naruto y Sakura vinieran a buscarlo y de paso cayeran en una de las trampas que puso.

- Parece ser que Sakura está decidida mostrar su progreso como kunoichi -pensó Kakashi mientras a su mente venían imágenes de como la chica entrenaba arduamente para evitar ser una carga a su equipo-

- ¡Raiton: Gian! (Elemento Rayo: Fuerza Negativa) -Kakashi fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Naruto atacándolo con otro Jutsu y de inmediato esquivo el rayo que por poco le da-.

- Buen ataque Naruto, se nota que te manejas bien en el Raiton -declaro Kakashi viendo detrás de el al rubio con el brazo derecho extendió y rodeado de electricidad- pero no creas que con eso me podas derrotar -sentencio el que recupero la postura y se preparaba para pelear-.

- No se confié tanto sensei, recuerde que no soy el único que está peleando -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de victoria- ¡ahora Sakura! -grito el dando la señal a su compañera-.

Sakura corrió en dirección a Kakashi mientras en su puño derecho aparecía el Chakra completamente visible, justo cuando la chica estuvo por golpear el suelo, el Jōnin se movió para salvarse del ataque el cual ante el contacto con el suelo, destruye una parte del campo y dejar enorme cráter.

- ... Creo que no fue tan mala idea moverme después de todo -comento Copy-nin con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-.

- Woow... parece que Sakura se tomó en serio lo del entrenamiento con Okaa-san -dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza al ver el daño que causo la pelirosa con un simple golpe-.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Muy buen trabajo Sakura! -dijo la Hokage orgullosa de su alumna-.

- Al parecer... Hokage-sama no solo le enseño a Sakura técnicas médicas simples -decía Kakashi asombrado por el enorme avance de la pelirosa-.

- Belleza y fuerza... Tsunade, creaste a una perfecta clon de ti -dijo Jiraiya nervioso al ver lo que hizo la pelirosa-.

Regresando con Naruto y Sakura

- Buen trabajo Sakura, me... dejaste sin palabras -dijo Naruto que se acercó a su compañera que se sonrojo levemente-.

- Yo... Gracias no quería... Decepcionarte -respondió la chica con un sonroso mientras desviaba la mirada por la pena-.

- Hmmm… esto se está poniendo muy interesante chicos, pero me parece que ahora es mi turno -declaró el peliplateado mirando a los chicos que se mantenían en posición de combate- es hora de que nos pongamos serio -finalizo al para dar inicio a la verdadera batalla mientras sus alumnos se lanzan contra el-.

Fin de la primera parte.

* * *

- Kachorrito -canturreo Gardevoir mientras Kachorro se quejaba de dolor al estar bajo la llave de sumisión de Predator-

- ¡Espera Gardevoir! -exclamo Kachorro que como pudo se zafo de la llave que Predator le aplicaba, para terminar colocándose detrás de el mientras jalaba sus brazos y colocaba su pie en la espalda de su amigo y camarada- ¡Estoy un poco ocupado! -mencionó el autor mientras estiraba los brazos de su amigo al momento en que estiraba su pierna, haciendo que algunos huesos de la espalda de Kamen tronaran un poco-.

- Adiós a mi dolor de espalda -comentó Kamen Rider con una sonrisa, lo cual provoco que Kachorro aumentara su fuerza y una leve mueca de dolor apareciera en el-.

- Kachorrito, tengo un rehén -dijo Gardevoir haciendo que su pareja le tomara atención-.

- No… -murmuró el moreno mirando a las señoras tijeras amenazando con cortar algo que era el objeto más valioso de Kachorro- no te atreverías -dijo con miedo-.

- suelta a Kamen y tu preciada Maga Oscura será libre -negoció la Pokémon, logrando su objetivo-.

- Perfecto, es mi turno de contraatacar -dijo Predator que se preparó para atacar, pero luego es detenido por Bastemon que se puso en su camino mientras sostenía un objeto muy familiar- ¿Bastemon? ¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi colección de cartas Ultra Reales de Mitos y Leyendas... y por qué tienes un encendedor? -pregunto el temiendo que su novia hiciera lo que estaba pensando-.

- Predator-kun, será mejor que dejes este tonto pleito... o sino... -sentencio la Digimon que prendía el encendedor y lentamente a la colección de cartas- despídete de tus amadas cartas para siempre -dijo ella con una voz amenazadora-.

- ¡NOOOOOOO! -gritaron ambos escritores que rápidamente se arrodillaron frente a sus novias- ¡HARE LO QUE TU DIGAS, PERO NO QUEMES/CORTES MI TESORO!

- Oigan no creo que deban aplicarles algo tan cruel, ¿por qué no mejor se sientan y hablan? -preguntó la vaquera rubia- he escuchado que es una buena forma de solucionar los problemas -comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa al recibir las miradas intimidantes de las chicas-.

- ¡APOYO LA IDEA DE APPLEJACK! -gritó Kachorro un poco desesperado-

- Así... ¿qué quieren hablar? -preguntó Gardevoir mientras los dos autores asentían de forma rápida- bien... lo primero que van a hacer, es... -mencionó Gardevoir con una linda sonrisa- ¡PONER SUS TRASEROS EN ESAS SILLAS Y TRABAJAR COMO ES DEBIDO POR QUE ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE YO PIENSO TOLERAR ESTE TIPO DE COMPORTAMIENTO POR PARTE DE AMBOS! -gritó la Pokémon mientras los dos autores se volvían Chibi ante el instinto asesino que Gardevoir desbordaba- ¡YO TAMBIEN APOYO A LA IDEA DE LA CHARLA! dijo Predator que así salvar sus cartas-.

- No... No... Hay... d-de... que -respondió la rubia del sombrero un poco nerviosa-

- Ahora que las cosas que han resuelto entre Predator-kun y Kachorro-san, es hora de dar un anuncio muy importante -decía la Digimon para hablarles a los lectores- debido a los trabajos que tienen los escritores... este fic será cancelado -dicho eso causo que los lectores entren en pánico, pero luego Bastemon comienza a reírse- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Cayeron, lo que dije fue una broma, jajajajaja! -bromeo ella ganándose las quejas y reproches de los lectores- no se pongas así, solo fue un chiste.

- Baste-chan, eso no tuvo gracia -comentó la Pokémon deprimiendo un poco a la Digimon, que solo atino a agachar la cabeza-.

- Eres una aguafiestas amiguis -decía Bastemon- como les decía, el anuncio es que debido a los trabajos que tienen Predator-kun y Kachorro-san, se tomó la decisión de que se subirá uno o dos capítulos por mes. Así ellos tendrán tiempo para avanzar en sus otras historias.

- Oigan, ¿es normal que les salga humo por las cabezas a esos dos, al igual que a los teclados de sus laptop? -preguntó AJ mientras los autores repetían una y otra vez "deprisa" "trabaja más rápido" y "mis amadas cartas"-.

- No te preocupes Applejack, es normal que pase eso cuando trabajan rápidamente -dijo Bastemon que no estaba preocupada, sino que estaba acostumbrada a eso-.

- Bueno el tema ya está zanjado, ahora solo nos queda ver quien cae rendido primero -mencionó la Pokémon sentándose en una silla mientras se cruzaba de piernas a observar el espectáculo- por cierto Baste-chan ¿se te acabaron los pasteles de bayas Zreza? -preguntó la Pokémon mirando a su amiga-.


End file.
